


Caught Off Guard

by wendigochild13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Regret, Smut, Unrequited Love, frostshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigochild13/pseuds/wendigochild13
Summary: Taking place sometime after Thor 2After Loki helps save Midgard from the dark elves, he is permitted certain freedoms on Midgard with the Avengers, aiding them as a tool. He seeks certain comfort from friend Steve Rogers as in watching Thor be helplessly in love with Jane, Loki can't get past the certain connection he and Steve share. Alas a new foe comes forward, a new threat.





	1. Prologue & The Skull Man

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I recently stumbled into the ship of Stoki/Frostshield. However I found it, and love it and had to start my own fanfiction. Just gotta juggle 3 at the same time haha. Anyway, this is my first Avengers fic with action and adding a foe who has yet been in any movies. Doing research so I can write this, and the action scenes fairly well. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone likes the start of the story!
> 
> Of course, if you spot any spelling/grammar error please let me know. I could always use a beta.

**Caught Off Guard**

_ Prolouge; _

It was the battle of New York City, and Loki had just opened up the portal with the Tesseract. He gazed up at it from afar, it was wide and could see the stars that lingered within that realm, watching as the chitauri battled his brother's new found allies. The raven bit his thin lip, this had to be done, or else his life would be the one at stake.  _ Yes. _ It was extremely hard to go against Thor once again, and yes he might have still been filled with resentment. Complete and utter love as well as jealousy for Thor, when he should have been the one at the throne. Not the self righteous and arrogant brother who somehow had a place in his heart. However, Loki still went against him the favored son, and he might be regretting it now. Nonetheless that was not of importance at this moment, it was too late for them. This is what he had to do now, or else everything would be at cost.  _ Everything _ . 

 

He watched as he saw lightning in the distance with a loud clash, and the metal man flying about. Buildings crumbled as the army continued to burst through, causing chaos, the monstrous green man hounded at enemies, throwing or slamming them as see fit. His plan was working, but these midgardian heroes were much more than he anticipated, hoping they would not alter his plans, his chance, and his life. Loki quickly crouched as he heard footsteps approaching much too close to him. He tightened his grip on the staff, and pointed it at his new target. It was none other than the lovey Steve Rogers, Captain America.  _ Ah _ . He was a fine opponent, and Loki readied himself into a fighting stance. Possibly this bright blue suited man would be a great addition to his army considering he lost Clint Barton.

 

"Give it up Loki, you will not win this!" 

 

"And what makes you say that?" The God scoffed with raised eyebrows. "I have clearly already won, eventually you will kneel." Loki rose his staff with a wide smirk, seidr radiating from his free hand. 

 

"Never will I kneel to you!" The Captain halted up in a fine jump, his shield raised and ready to slam right into Loki, and so he leaned up, countering the hit with his seidr, materializing one of his daggers. Regaining position, making sure his hold on the staff was tight as death itself. 

 

"I am sure you will see to it that I will change that lovey mind of yours Captain." The God charged forward, and whirled behind him slicing Steve's arm in the process, preparing to use the staff against the perfect male midgardian. 

 

Loki was not sure if it would even work, moreover he was prepared to test it out on the super soldier. He lunged the staff forward when suddenly he jolted, a mutual shock travel through the both of them, and Loki sensed sickening feelings overwhelm him that he'd been forcing back, losing sleep over. Pain and agony surged forward like electricity, tremendous horrifying pain from being tortured. The pure agony he felt as the huge titan towered over him, slicing his fair skin exposed, thick blood dripped from his palms and down to his forearms. Loki could feel his heart stopping, he was trembling as he lost his footing. 

 

It was as if he were reliving it all right at that moment, the staff dropped from his slender finger tips, his lips quivering and eyes were lustrous. In dismay Loki quickly stared up at Steve, who appeared to have the same shocked and horrified expression across his angelic face, tears lingering in his piercing blue eyes. He stepped forward, his heavy boots clicked against shards of glass that made Loki jolt again. Suddenly realizing how close the man was to himself, and  Steve lightly touched Loki's harsh cheek, surprising his skin was smooth and not rough. Feeling the tears that dropped down, streaking like paint, not even aware that tears fell. The God was still in shock, not fully aware of what was going on, he was vulnerable. If this situation occurred with anyone else but the Captain, he might as well be dead right now because his guard was completely down. That didn't even happen with Thor, not always anyway. 

 

"Is this why you're doing this? Loki I . . . we can help you. Protect you." Steve Rogers sounded genuine sincere, his voice so soft and comforting, it almost pulled the trickster in. Like honeyed words spoken by a faerie, or some mesmerizing creature. All the same Loki jerked away, regaining his ragged composure. There was no promise to those words, at this rate his protection would only lead to a prison cell by S.h.i.e.l.d. Loki wasn't sure which one was worse, and he didn't surrender. He hurled himself down quickly to grab the staff, narrowing his emerald eyes at the Captain with a tear streaked face. Not believing he let his enemy see him so vulnerable, alone and most importantly horrified. 

 

"Perhaps, but do not waste your precious breath on me," Loki scoffed at him again, stepping back in the darkness, biting his lip. "I am beyond help now." The raven was almost completely out of sight when he used his seidr to make an Illusion of himself behind Steve. "If you live through this, never speak of it again." The Captain whirled behind him, seeing the Illusioned Loki smirking back at him before fading away.

 

" _ You are not beyond saving. _ " The angelic hero spoke softly, almost in anguish. Loki gasped while he watched from the shadows as Captain America rose his shield and stormed off toward some chitauri nearing in the distance.

\--

Loki rose up suddenly in his sleep, panting from exhaustion. Not this dream again. It was a memory of his he'd been having a couple nights every month. He panted, trying hard not to heave, calmly exhaling. Loki saw his book resting upon his chest, and he was clearly still in his brightly lit  cell back on Asgard. Right. This was his life now, withering away day by day in this prison. In all honestly the cell was not all bad, he was allowed his nice tunics, access to many books and even furniture. All because of Frigga, his dear mother who he was not permitted to see was his only source of clarity. Even if it was just seidr being used so Loki could see her, and it was enough. If not for her, his execution probably would have happened.

 

Loki did unspeakable crimes, yes did everyone else of Asgard want to see him dead. Moreover they were not the source of his worries, it was an internal struggle, Loki hoped to himself that he truly was safe from the clutches of Thanos. He had failed him, and maybe Steve Rogers was right, maybe they could have helped him, because he was imprisoned, and no sign of the titan charging into Asgard to claim the Tesseract. Perhaps he had nothing to fear. On the other hand, that did not change his memories, having these terror like nightmares of the torture. Often he cried in his sleep, yelping for help. Or often he dreamed of that moment with the captain, something seemed to comfort him in the fact that Steve felt so sincere in wanting to help him, sharing these feelings of regret, agony and torture. Steve  could see the pain and suffering inflicted on him. The God only ever got that safe feeling from Frigga, where she so dearly wanted to protect him, whether he was truly her son of not.

 

She was it, thought, and his brother had not, not once did he come down to see him and it pained Loki. Anyhow he was not surprised, nor did he actually blame him. Thor had fought against him, and Loki now betrayed him on more than one occasion. Of course the God did so often, inflicting countless lies and tricks among Thor, enjoying every second of it. Moreover now, he longed to see his brother, it bore like a flame, and for some reason he wanted to see that charming Captain again as well. More importantly Loki wanted to face that thundering brother of his, and get the painful part over with already. Little did the jesting Yggdrasils know that he would soon get this wish, whereas Thor would indeed come to him soon, seeking help, and Loki would gladly offer it.

 

**Chapter One**

_ The Skull Man _

 

Years past, and much of Loki's life had changed along with he himself. First and foremost, the trickster God had been granted a new form of freedom. After the events that transpired with Jane and the Dark Elves, the thunderer broke Loki from his cell, needing his aid. He gladly gave it in return, enraged by the fate that came to his dearly beloved mother. 

 

Frigga was the only thing in his life that was so dear to him, and now she was gone from his grasp forever. Regretting the last words he even spoke to her, wishing he had not spoken them.

 

_ “Then I am not your mother?” _

 

_ “You’re not.”  _

 

Loki did not mean it, the God was directing his anger from Odin onto her, and it was not fair of him. Leaving a dark pit in his heart, feeling a void, but his rage was enough to fuel Loki for this battle, he fought valiantly along his brother, even protecting Jane in the process, almost costing him his life. 

 

Back on midgard Loki helped Jane, Selvic and Darcy from the Dark Elves as Thor was stormed into battle. In all honesty, now that the raven had the chance to get to know these scientists, he quite enjoyed their company. Surprised how smart these midgardians truly were, and further most it ached his heart to see the true connection alongside Thor and Jane. It was true love, and seeing it hurt, ached. 

 

Because of his acts of bravery, Odin saw to it that Loki would be set free to his imprisonment on Asgard, but conditions were in order. Considering Thor desired to be on Midgard instead, wanting to fight alongside the Avengers. So certain arrangements were to be made, Loki was handed over to S.h.i.e.l.d, to make these so called arrangements for his new life. The mischievous God was now an ally of the Avengers, he was not one himself thought. When in battle, and called for his help. Loki would aid the Avengers, he proved to be quite useful, the downside of this whole arrangement, he could not use his seidr without permission outside of battle. 

 

Tony Stark, and with the help of  the brilliant Bruce Banner. They created wristbands that Loki had to wear at all times, harnessing his seidr, only allowing him to use it in battle. Other restrictions were, he was not permitted to leave Avengers tower unless needed, or granted permission from Tony Stark. Which was surprisingly very seldom. No big bads had made way of late, and all the main Avengers were in charge of patrols, Loki was never given permission to patrol. So a lot of the time he was alone in the tower, rarely leaving his bedchamber which he called his prison. He did not spend much time outside of it, knowing it made most of the other Avengers uncomfortable, even if he was no longer a threat, trusting him, they did not. 

 

Moreover today was different, and the raven was truly ecstatic to leave his room, having read all his books more than once. Boredom struck him, and boredom was not healthy for the God of Mischief, because the thought to double cross had lingered a few times, and what kept him from not doing so was Thor himself, always so happy and beaming to have Loki fighting by his side, being in sight. Out of trouble, so Loki stayed put, not wanting to disappoint Thor, nor Frigga who watched over. Hoping these past years he made her proud. Nick Fury had called upon the Avengers, needing their help and he stated that this would include Loki.

 

Their enemy, Loki was not entirely sure about. Sometimes details were not given to him, and so he usually just asked Tony himself, in the ear piece. Stark who did not trust Loki, still furious at him for using his tower for the Tesseract. Nonetheless he would give information to him, knowing the raven would be of better use when actually aware of the situation.

 

"You just worry about getting civilians to safety with Cap." The metal man instructed, and Loki exasperated. This is what he was needed for? Loki ran alongside with Captain America doing as he's told and getting these midgardians to safety. The blue suited man smiled at him while rousing a group of children that were stuck in a bus that crashed. The driving was unconscious, the God waved his arm to pull off the door so Steve could rush in and grab the driver and usher the children out. Using his seidr to cloak them, the Captain led the group of them down into the subway tunnels away from the battle.

 

"Seems like we got a handle on the civilians in this area, shall we move on?" Steve Rogers spoke confidently next to the raven haired god who opened his eyes, not concentrating on his seidr anymore. 

 

"If we must." he shrugs, and the two wonder closer to the warpath. Loki and his brother were instructed to be careful around these opponents, they were of Midgard. So Loki could see Thor holding back his thunderous power, rarely casting out Mjolnir at the enemies. "He’s holding back, what a surprise." He spoke completely in awe, mesmerized, Steve stared at Loki for a long moment before tearing his gaze away. 

 

"What now?" The Captain stood next to him, looking in his direction toward his brother. "Well, we still don't know what they want." All the info Loki gathered from these particular enemies, he found out that they were soldiers of some sort. 

 

"That seems peculiar." Loki spoke in a dry uninterested tone, he stared at the Avengers fighting. Hawkeye was up on the buildings, casting his arrows. He and Black Widow seemed to be in sync, they had a pattern from what Loki could see. Natasha often distracted these opponent's with her styled kicks and punches. Whereas Hawkeye would send an arrow flying forward to penetrate a hit. His brother surprisingly worked well with Iron Man, they had quite a team effort when Captain America was not out there fighting in sync with the metal man. Thor often would send someone flying in the air, where Stark would blast em. Spewing cocky words in his success, Loki could hear it clearly in his headset. The hulk however did not have a strategy, he did what he did best and most of the time the soldiers cowered away. The raven felt himself shiver, remembering how it felt to be slammed around by that monster. "Are you not upset to be here rounding up midgardians and not on the battlefield?" Loki asked, tearing his attention away from the hulk.

 

"No, not really. These people need protection, and that's what I do." He stated while in a run, Loki once again following close behind, his long locks fluttering behind him. 

 

"You are truly too good for this realm Captain Rogers." Loki grinned at the bright blue suited man while in a pace, finding more civilians who were cornered. The God used his seidr, using a spell to confuse the enemies, then he illusioned multiples of himself and the Captain, surrounding the soldiers. Loki crouched, materializing daggers, ready to charge forward. He waited for Captain America to make the first move, throwing his shield that knocked them over in an instant. Loki lunged, piercing his daggers into two different soldiers. Right after he was sure to blend himself in with the other illusions as Steve now jumped in, using his strength to punch forward, knocking men out within seconds, countering attacks with his shield.

 

The raven sensed a greater presence nearby, tearing his gaze away from the Captain, and casted a spell to shield Steve as he stepped away. He felt a force, not one like these soldiers, or whatever they were. He scanned through buildings until he finally saw something of interest, standing up on a ledge. The broad figure stood with gray armors, a white cloak with a hood up, and a skull face. Most peculiar Loki grinned as he tossed a dagger up at the skull faced man. The man countered it with the whack of his hand, tossing the weapon off to the side. He stared down at Loki, seeing now that he's been spotted. Who was he? He had been staring down at the battle, watching, studying. Now his attention was on the God. He felt weak suddenly, protecting Steve was using more of his seidr than expected, and he felt his Illusions fading. 

 

Loki took a deep breath, ready to hit the Skull faced man with an energy attack when suddenly the white cloak jumps down to him. Throwing a punch to Loki, knocking his other dagger out of his hand. He blocked another punch, and spun on his heels to punch the man, and the Skull faced man did the same, almost in unison.

 

"Who are you?" Loki rasped out, amazed that none of his hits were landing. He tried summoning enough seidr to send out an energy blast, but he was about done for. All he had going for him right now was his daggers, saving just enough seidr to materialize them. Which was irregular, his power didn’t usually take this long to regenerate, something wasn’t right. 

 

"You are not of importance to me, you’re not even an Avenger." the skull man sniped at him, punched Loki in the gut. Loki winced just barely while clenching his teeth in anger, his opponent was stronger than expected. The raven heaved, he was agitated that no matter what he tried, this man seemed to know his every move, could predict it. 

 

"How dare you, I am Loki, son of Odin! Protector of Midgard." Loki finally replied to his mystery opponent, he tried swiping the man with his daggers in a crouch. Again, he countered with almost the exact same attack. Was he mimicking his own moves?  _ Hm. _ In the distance, the God heard a loud crash of thunder. Appears Thor finally casted out Mjolnir, using his strong thunderous powers. This was a fatal move on Loki's end, being distracted as he was by his dear older brother.  _ Fuck.  _

 

" _ Loki! _ " 

 

Steve Rogers voice yelped as Loki turned, the skull faced man had a rather large silver sword that he had not seen beforehand, and pierced it right into Loki. Thrashing the object through him, and out. Crimson showered from the sword in impact, drippin, covering over half the sword. “ _ Yggdrils! _ ” The raven dropped to his knees, clinging to the spot where he had just been pierced, falling in his own blood, paralyzed in pain, this was far worse than anything Thanos ever did to him. He used almost all of his seidir, and couldn't use it to heal himself right away, and now it definitely wouldn’t regenerate like it should.

 

"Thor, your brother is down." Tony Stark chimed in on the headset. 

 

Captain America speed up and grabbed  Loki his arms, using his shield to counter the attacks of the Skull faced man. "I need back up, I can only do so much with one arm." Steve yelled in his headset, but once he looked up, the Skull faced man was gone, and soon after were the soldiers.

 

Loki felt cold, colder than usual. All considering he was from Jotunheim, born of frost giants. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth next to Steve Rogers. He liked this, he liked this a lot actually. Everything around him seemed so dark, his pain consuming him, but he tried focusing on Steve's heartbeat. He needed to stay coherent enough until his seidr can finally start healing his severe fatal wound, if it ever did. 

 

"Friend Steve, let me take him." Thor brashly stormed in, lightning casting from his hammer. 

 

"That's okay, I have him." Captain America recoiled to the thundering God. Loki slightly smiled, enjoy that his brother Thor and Steve Rogers were fussing over him.

 

"And I his brother." The golden blond growled in a low rumble. 

 

"I have him, it's  _ fine _ ." It sounded much too angry for Steve, surprising Loki just a little bit.

Loki struggled to keep his eyes open, when Iron Man appeared next to Thor, a hand on his huge shoulder. 

 

"Stop arguing like school girls, we need to get him back to headquarters." He replied agitatedly, motioning for everyone to head back. "Or I'll take him myself."

 

"Can always count on you Stark, for handling everything with such tact." Loki spoke weakly, quickly fading, and the metal man grinned with a laugh before flying away to scan the area once more, and Thor followed suit. He rested in Steve's arms, feeling himself being carried away. By the nine, how embarrassing, Loki had being carried in Captain America’s arms, taking him to safety. Would their old friends on Asgard get a kick out of this, Fandral especially who always teased him. The raven blinked a few times, everything going black for him, however he continued to concentrate on the man's beating heart, which was in an unnatural fast rhythm.

  
  



	2. It's A Tight Suit After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Stoki's, I have Chapter 2 here!  
> It's not super long, but this chapter was still in the brainstorming process, so I tried to not rush it too much.
> 
> It's a pretty fluff based chapter, and hope everyone enjoy it.
> 
> I used the deleted scene version of Loki being in Captain America's suit opposed to the one being used in the movie where he actually transformed into him. lol
> 
> I can be bad about missing minor spelling errors and grammar errors, so do let me know if you catch any. The next chapter is going to be a cute one, excited to write it! (action will be in this story, but it won't be in every chapter.)
> 
> Thank you again for all the nice comments, and please enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @wendigochild13 for updates on this fanfiction. :)

**Chapter Two**

_ It’s a Tight Suit After All _

 

The raven haired God stirred awake, feeling incredibly sore, and stiff. Spasms nearly shot through his entire body as he shifted up in the hospital like bed, and he felt warm.  _ Too warm. _ He glanced around, studying the room he was currently laying in  and it was not of his own, but a Hospital type room. Perhaps one in headquarters, Loki doubted he was in an actual midgardian hospital, there’s nothing they could actually do for him. No way. Staring down at his chest, the raven saw bandages around his chest, under the atrocious hospital gown. Loki made a face at the ugly cotton material, how could anyone even wear this? It was the worst, and he almost wanted to just strip out of it, and be naked. He sighed before looking over, and froze.  _ Oh norms!  _

 

Now noticing the angelic blond sleeping in the chair, a sketchbook resting on his knee, his head resting in the palm of his hand, and a pencil laying flat in the other hand. Loki's chest tightened, and he shook it off. His sight was still a little blurry, although Steve had such soft feathers, very unlike his own. If the man was not so far away, he might have even reached a hand out to touch the man's angelic face. Why was he even here? Had Steve been here the whole time while he re cooperated?  _ No way.  _ Nonetheless, Loki rested his chin in the palms of his hands, staring at the captain, smiling. No idea to why he was smiling so wide, but nonetheless he was sming. Even if he was still in a great deal of pain, stroking pain actually. Yggdrasils, why was he still in such pain? 

 

"What're you doing?" A voice cut in, and Loki quickly averted his stare over to see the shorter man walking into the room, holding white cups in which he assumed were the beverage these people called coffees. At this Steve seemed to awaken, he lifted his head slowly. Blinking from being woken up, and he smiled brightly seeing Loki was awake. The raven felt himself heat up, but no he was already hot, what was this? 

 

"No . . . thing." Loki finally answered, realizing his voice was much too dry, and cracked. Well fuck. 

 

"So the Prince is finally awake." Tony grinned, while handing him a bottled water he had prepared on the sink. Loki took a couple of swigs of the delectable source before blinking at the two of them. Many attributes of this world was so strange, like why did they bottle water up when you could drink it from the faucet for free? So peculiar and odd. 

 

"How long have I been out for?" Loki asked, finishing off his bottle of water. It helped, but didn't do anything for his dizzy spell he was having. A fever most likely which did explain his face warming up. The two Avengers were abnormally too quiet, especially Tony, so Loki shot them a rather agitated look. 

 

"A week." Steve finally answered anxiously. 

 

"By the nine, a week?" Loki shouted, then feeling his head pounding, and clutched at his hair. 

 

"Yeah, you took quite a blow Loke." The shorter man sat in the other empty chair, handing Steve his beverage. 

 

"How're you feeling?" The blond asked carefully, drinking his coffee.

 

"Like I was dragged through the bifrost, and slammed by the damned Hulk all over again." Loki snapped, feeling agitated and it was probably his fever.  _ A week? _ A fucking week it took him to heal. His seidr took that long? He should have healed by a day tops. It didn't even take that long when he was impaled by that dark elve. What was going on? And he still had a fever to top it all off! 

 

"Sorry." Steve quietly took another sip of his coffee. Loki immediately realized that his anger was directed to Steve, which paused a horrible pit in his stomach. Feeling awful for snapping at the precious Captain.

 

"Oh _ yggdrasils _ , I'm sorry Steven. Just confused to why It's taking me so long to heal. It's as if my seidr is not regenerating like it should." Loki rubbed his temples, avoiding contact with Steve's worried gaze. He felt like jerk for snapping at the poor man, waiting for him to awaken. 

 

"You were impaled by a giant sword, that would have killed a regular human being." Tony rebuffed, arching a brow at him.

 

"I'm not human, I am . . ." Loki paused, do they even know about his jotun self? Has Thor ever even told them? Has he? 

 

"Yes, yes we know. Asgardian. Onward." Tony waved his hand, ushering onto their next order of business. But Steve didn't seem so sure, his wavering eyes lingered on Loki. "Thor is there now, informing your father of your condition." 

 

"Oh norms, great." Loki slumped back in the bed and winced at the pain as he slammed back. " _ Fuck _ ." Another thing for the Allfather to be disappointed in him for. Loki was disappointed himself that Thor was not here for when he would woke up, his heart weighed down feeling heavy. 

 

"Right okay, here's the thing. The guy who uh . . . penetrated you. No idea to who he or where he went off too. Nat and Clint have been trying to search for him and those soldiers all week. No sign." 

 

"Do you perhaps have any good news?" Loki sniped through rolled eyes. 

 

"Nope." The shorter man answered bluntly. "Now that you've been brought up to speed. I'll see you once you gotten over that nasty fever. Does nothing for your complexion" Tony got up with a grin, and before he left the man leaned in closer to Loki, in a whisper. "It really was romantic how Steve carried you bridal style to headquarters." Loki turned an even harsher shade of red, his cheeks fuming, and Tony grinned before making his exit. 

 

"What in goodness sakes did you tell him?"  Steve ran to the door, hollering after him. 

 

"Just what you'll be telling your children someday." Tony's voice echoed down the hallway, and Loki sat still.  _ Did he just hear that right?  _ What in norms sake was with all this banter? Steve slowly turned his head with a shocked expression, his cheeks rosy. Ha. Loki smiled, the captain was completely embarrassed, totally and completely adorable. 

 

"So how much blood did I get on your suit?" Loki raised an eyebrow, changing the subject. 

 

"Oh well, enough for me to crank out a new one." Steve shrugged, smiling. 

 

“Perhaps that’s for the best, it’s a tight suit after all.” Loki smirked, but realizing the fault in his statement when seeing the stunned expression across the blonds face. 

 

“What?” Steve’s blue eyes wavered from side to side, his lips tight, and brows raised.

 

“Oh by the nine, I only meant,” Loki stuttered as he tried to think why on Asgard he even said something like that. Of course it was taken the wrong way, Steven Rogers did not know that he once illusioned himself in that suit to tease Thor. Oh Gods. How on Midgard can he even back that up without coming off as a total asshole? “I once illusioned myself in your suit to tease Thor back on Agard and remarked that it’s tight, I didn’t mean offense by it.” Loki covered his face, what’s with all the embarrassment of late? He neglected to fill in that he even mocked the Captain, about the righteousness surging through him. To his surprise, Loki moved his slender fingers, making a small window to meet Steve’s eyes after he heard a chuckle. 

 

“Seems like something you would do, so it doesn’t look too tight on me?” He said with a grin, but it did not fail on Loki’s end to see his total red face. Steve Rogers was definitely embarrassed, and he wanted to know what specifically embarrassed the angelic blond. 

 

“Yes,” Loki spoke truthfully, because it was a tight uniform, not that he really minded because the beautiful, ambrosial Steve Rogers was very much a handsome man and would not mind in the least if the blond took advantage of him in his bed chambers. Of course if the raven weren’t so madly in love with Thor that is. Loki once again noticed the shocked flush on the Captain’s face, and he shook his head. “I mean no . . . well someone with your stature would look good in something like that anyway.” Loki hesitated again, grabbing onto his long locks. “Yggdrasils, I am saying a lot of things, must be the fever talking.”

 

“All in all you think I look good?” Steve smiled awkwardly at him, moreover Loki had to wonder what was the meaning behind that charming smile, because this was not quite the discussion he thought the two would be sharing.  _ Ever. _

Loki was silent, not sure how to go on with the conversation because now it seemed like light flirting and he was already embarrassed enough as it was . It surely was embarrassing that he was almost killed by a midgardian, and the Captain had to hurry him to safety. Although he was still tired, even after sleeping for a whole week. Not only that, he missed Thor dearly, and wanted to see him. Steve decided to continue speaking, feeling the shift in the air. "So your healing process is taking longer than usual?" 

 

"Yes. It shouldn't be taking this long either. I'm somehow still weak, and in a great deal of pain." Loki sighed, feeling his eyelids growing heavy. "And I assure you it has something to do with these." The God lifted his wrists, revealing the bands that harnessed his seidr. 

 

"Oh." Steve glanced at them, they were basically Loki's shackles. "Not having all access to your seidr made your healing process weak?" 

 

"Perhaps. It's not been a problem before, not out in battle like that anyway, but I can’t help but wonder they're not harnessing anymore, but draining." The raven exasperated, laying on his side, staring at Steve. "What have you been drawing?" Loki went ahead and changed the subject, because it was useless, not like he could get the bands off. Steve Rogers wouldn’t do that for him, and risk getting in trouble with S.h.i.e.l.d. He was much too moral for that to even happen.  

 

"Um." Steve paused, no he hesitated actually. "It's nothing important." The man brushed off, which Loki found this to be most peculiar, in reality it was quite intriguing. 

 

"Now you really caught my interest Steven." Loki weakly smiled at him with dark raised eyebrows. At his response, Rogers shot a look up at him, surprised and he caved at the sound of Loki’s weak voice. 

 

"Fine, but I wasn't being creepy, I swear." The blond turns his sketchbook around, revealing a beautifully done sketch of Loki himself. He was was asleep, but Steve changed the background to a forest, it resembled a magical aura to it in which the raven liked. Feeling his chest tighten, Loki stared up at him. His eyes wavering, and he leaned back down in the bed. 

 

"It's beautiful, a little odd you drew me, nonetheless you drew me as handsome as I appear." Loki smiled back at him, and Steve sighed in relief. What Loki didn't know was half the sketches in the book were filled of candids drawings of himself. Steve would never share those with him. Nope. Never. "Have you been here the whole time?" The raven just had to ask, because the man looked tired, and exhausted.

 

"I was worried." He replied, slinking in his chair. 

 

"You did not answer the question." Loki was curt, not liking when someone avoided his straight forward questions. Not that he really had any room to talk, for he is known for being the God of lies after all. 

 

"Yes, well most of the time." Steve finally gave him the actual answer. 

 

"You're a strange specimen Steven." Loki smiled, feeling himself being pulled back into sleep, his eyelids growing heavier. 

 

"You have no idea." Rogers sighed, watching Loki fall back into his slumber.

\--

 

After the God had fallen back to sleep, Steve exasperated. He was exhausted himself, sitting in that stiff chair was not the best way for him to catch up on sleep because he had not slept much since the incident. Too many things were on his mind; 

 

_ Frist. _ Exactly who was that skull faced man, and his minions? Now he vanished, not even Nat and Clink have been able to track him down, not even S.h.i.e.l.d who had tabs on  _ everyone _ . This was rather worrisome, but he couldn’t dwell on it. 

 

_ Second. _ Loki was using his  _ "seidr" _ to protect him with a shielding forcefield, opposed to using that power against their new foe. Why? Was it simply because they were partnered up, or was it more? 

 

_ Third. _ Why couldn't he just hand Loki over to Thor in the first place, could have gotten him to safety much faster than himself. The thundering God could fly for crying out loud, Steve couldn't. Somehow he couldn't surrender Loki over, of course he knew why, and wanted to prove himself more than capable.

 

_ Fourth. _ Why was Loki's healing taking so long? Was it like he said, and those shackles on him were draining his seidr? It's not like he really needed to wear them much anymore anyway. It's been years since The New York Incident, you would think by now everyone could trust. 

 

_ Fifth and Six. _ Loki stirred a lot while he was unconscious, he either had night terrors about certain things only Steve himself knew about. The raven still battled within himself about all this, very much still a  _ problem _ . While in this painful agony, murmuring in his sleep, he seemed to always call out Thor's name, who was not here for him but in Asgard. It hurt, but Steve understood. Thor was who his heart went out to, and he would wonder for how long? They were not actually brothers. So it wasn't a problem, but it still bugged the Captain to no end. Also the fact that Thor's heart belonged to another, which was all the more painful to watch. Because he would probably never return that love. 

 

_ The Seventh _ issue. When Loki's seidr got too low, his skin turned dark blue, and these dark beautiful lines appeared over his entire delicate body. They did accent well with his dark raven hair, and his skin finally went back to the fair skin they were all used to once his seide started regenerating, and could heal him. Thor announced to everyone who it might have alarmed, it was Loki's true self. His Jotun form, that he was born of frost giants of Jotunheim. Whatever that was. Steve didn't know what it meant, but he did know that it was beautiful.

 

_ The final _ thing in his mind, was he so dearly wanted to kiss Loki. Touch those thin lips of his that he so often bit when anxious. Wondering how it would feel for the God to bite his own, stroking his fair smooth skin or blue Steve didn’t mind Loki either way, tracing the curves of his body, placing a kiss down on his harsh cheekbones, and down his collarbones. Running a hand through his long raven like locks. Staring into those alluring emeralds he had for eyes. So striking, no one of earth had eyes quite like that. If they did Steve did not notice or cared to notice. He found himself wishing for Loki to whisper his own name while licking his lips. 

 

The blond always jolted when these thoughts crossed his path. He was raised better than this, to have such lustful thoughts for someone, and a man at that. The Steve gave up on that a few years ago, knowing full well he was attracted to their previous enemy, and gender did not matter to him. However he did not like having these kinds of thoughts over someone as beautiful and handsome as Loki. Who would never return them, for he was in love with Thor after all. 

 

Steve rose from the chair, his mind was running in fierce circles. He thought about taking a shower, or going on a run, maybe both? He needed to clear his head before actually attempting to do something he might regret. Steve would never touch a hair on Loki's beautiful head without his consent, nonetheless that didn't mean the thoughts didn't cross by.

\--

 

"Well look who's finally left sleeping beauty's side" The shorter man leaned against the kitchen counter, while eating a tasty looking sandwich. He appeared to be taking a break from working in his lab. Steve had gone down there a few times, but everything was so foreign to him. He was slowly but surely catching up on the modern world, moreover when it came to Tony's lab, it was far beyond  his understanding. Even the idea if cell phones astounded him, and all that you could do with one as well. He was in awe. Steve crossed his arms when entering the kitchen, and stared blankly. He was far too tired for his teasing. So Tony decided to go on, sensing Caps attitude. "You know Thor isn't going to like what's going on between the two of you." He remarked, not to be mean, but as a warning to his friend. It seemed to get Steve's attention because he tensed up, and stared at Stark clueless. 

 

"What're you even talking about?" 

 

"Oh come on, I'm a genius. I've seen the way you've been looking at him. How protective you are when it comes to Loke, no idea why you would." Tony paused to wipe off crumbs from his sandwich before continuing. "And he depleted his seidr, almost dying in the process of protecting you." Stark rose an eyebrow up at him with a smug smile. 

 

"Well I know I have been rather obvious about it, but you're wrong. Loki's heart goes out to Thor." Steve sighed, scanning the kitchen for something to eat.

 

"What, impossible. They're brothers." 

 

"Adopted, but if you don't believe me just watch how Loki stares and acts around him." Steve remarked while pulling out ingredients to make himself a sandwich as well. "Anyway, I need to talk to you about those shackles he has on." He layered himself a turkey club with some fruit on the side. 

 

"Okay one they're not shackles, two they're not coming off." Tony remarked quickly, eyeing Steve. 

 

"Yes they are, they keep him from using his seidr and from leaving from here unless given permission.  _ Shackles _ ." Steve explained in an attitude that Tony wasn't quite familiar with in regards to him. "Also I think you should take a look at them, could be draining him." Steve really wanted them off Loki altogether, because the man probably could have broke em off easily and run off. He's stayed this long, aiding the Avengers, not being threatened anymore, so it's probably fine.  _ Probably. _

 

"Impossible." The shorter man recoiled. 

 

"Then why hasn't his seidr healed him completely yet? Thor made it sound like it would be quick, it’s been a week." Steve stared at his sandwich, yet digging into it. Loki probably needed to eat too, he'd been out cold for a whole week after all. Tony was silent for a long moment, his arms crossed. 

 

"Fine. I'll see about his shackles . . . I mean wristbands." He embarrassedly caves in and spins on his heels heading down into his lab. "Jarvis, check into that program installed in Loke's shackles." 

 

"You do mean wristbands sir?" The computer voice chimed in, and Steve could just hear Tony in the distance. 

 

"God Dammit!" 

 

Steve smiled to himself, appreciating his win with Tony Stark. Hopefully they could get those things off of Loki, because he couldn't wear them forever. Eventually everyone would need to start trusting him, and if Steve could get Tony on the same page, it was more likely Nick Fury would allow it, then s.h.i.e.l.d would be on board as well. If he could help to make Loki's future better, than he would. It was pretty apparent the God would never tell anyone about why he actually attacked New York City, and Steve couldn't tell anyone about it, so he had to take matters in his own hands in a way.

 


	3. Blast From the Past Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I got Chapter 3 yall! It's been a super fun one to write, and Chapter 4 will be as well. Chapter 5 will be back on the present. Continuing the story from there on. These flashbacks are mostly so you can see how Steve fell in love with Loki, and later on I might add in a few from Loki's pov. 
> 
> So it's more fluff! Hope you guys like the fluffy fluff-flufff! Plus Loki is a total cinnamon roll!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> As always, let me know if I missed any minor spelling errors, etc.

**Chapter Three**

 

_Blast from the Past Part One_

 

The day Thor brought Loki back from Asgard, and handed him over to S.h.i.e.l.d was a strange day for Steve. He remembered feeling oddly excited to see their former enemy in their hands. Loki had an off putting aura to him, he conveyed the impression of  relief to be out of Asgard, and given certain freedoms. Which honestly wasn't all that much, but it beat being locked up in a cell. Well Steve thought so anyway, he'd rather be house bound instead of being locked away like that. Although that was him. As soon as the God stepped in side, his boots hitting the ground in a thud, making his dramatic entrance as always. The raven stared at Rogers immediately. Captivated the blond stared into his forlorn emerald eyes, they were unsteady, wavering, filled with regret. You wouldn't have even noticed the sadness that flowed from him. He had his eyebrows arched, looking confident and so sure of himself. However once the two locked eyes, it was still, intense, and Steve felt his chest tighten. It felt like a sharp shard of glass, jagged pain and fast how it quickly slices into your skin, but in this case piercing his chest. Steve had not spoken a single word of what he saw and felt from Loki's mind that day.  
  
The look the raven gave him was a testing stare, gaging Steve, trying to figure out if he could actually trust him with it. They didn't ask for the connection, alas it happened anyway and they had to move past it. In spite of everything Steve couldn't shake it off, because no longer did he have nightmares of his own past, being frozen in ice, war. Nope. They were now filled with Loki's pain, and it was Loki's place if he ever wanted to share it with anyone. So Steve kept quiet all this time, and would continue to. So he didn't break the Raven's eye contact, and have a slight nod in reassurance. None of the other Avengers even notice the long stare except for curious Tony, who stood there staring between the the two men with an intriguing gaze, coughing so that he had everyone's full attention. Tony latched the wristbands on Loki. The God tilted his head down to stare at them, his thin lips curved up into a sly smirk.  
  
"Oh are these bands really necessary?" He grinned, his eyes unchanging. Hoping his tone was convincing enough from his pain he was feeling. Steve didn't quite break his gaze away, but relaxed.  
  
"Brother, we can not stand for any of your jesting. Trust must come first."  
  
Thor chimed in, patting his brother on the back, almost causing Loki to fall over, his face turning red. The blond tilted his head to the side, studying his reaction to Thor's touch. Steve felt his chest tighten once more, finally breaking his gaze away. Nat and Clint were off to the side, exchanging glances.  
  
"Now darling, you must behave." Tony grinned back at Loki, stepping back. "But don't think I'm not still pissed at you for using my precious tower."  
  
The God shot his hands up in defense as he stared off to the side with a scoff. "Why of course."  
  
"Loki." Thor grumbled, staring down at him with intense eyes. "I believe you have been rude to my friends, any words?"  
  
"Perhaps I do, going to force me brother?" He smirked, and Steve quietly chuckled to himself. He quickly glanced around, soon realizing he was the only one amused by Loki’s smug remark.  
  
"Brother." Thor growled in that low rumble of his.  
  
"Fine, fine. I Loki, prince of Asgard formally apologize for my actions and do hope you will accept me as your ally." Loki leaned over in a bow, his locks fell out from behind his pale ears, his tone genuinely sincere. "I apologize for using your tower Stark, Natasha I apologize for underestimating you, and Clint I of course apologize for using you for my scheme." Loki's voice dropped, choosing to ignore Steve, and Thor already knew what he was sorry for between them. So Loki leaned up from his bow, his eyes wavering, "and most of all I apologize for Coulson."  
  
"And all the casualties who died because of your selfish hands." Natasha spat, and Loki tensed up.  
  
"You're full of fire as always."  
  
"Shut up Loki." Thor glared down at him, and Loki's shoulders slumped down at the sudden recoil directed at him.  
  
"Right, I can not change what I did, but I want to do right as your ally." Loki bit his lip, noticing this Steve decided to step forward, extending his hand to Loki, to give a firm shake of acceptance. He, Captain America would make the first move to accept Loki's being there, not wanting to pity him for knowing what he's been through, but genuinely _wanting_ to trust him.  
  
"Welcome Loki, let us get along this time."  
  
Loki finally grasped his hand, and Steve felt a familiar surge of electricity pass through him as their fingertips grazed, his heart rate sped up, causing him to sweat. Soon feeling regret, anxiety, and mourning wash over him. Perhaps Loki’s feelings again he assured himself. The raven didn't respond to this action between them, only nodding at the Captain. However once Loki seemed to acknowledge the jolt pass through them, his eyes widened, compelling him to nonchalantly pull his hand away with wavering eyes. Tony eyed them again, raising an eyebrow in question, Rogers didn't feel too comfortable with this look. The shorter man was getting way too curious with their interactions, and somehow Thor had yet to even notice. Not a very observant man was he?  
  
"If Steve wants to give him a shot, than I will as well." Clint stepped forward with a cautious smile.  
  
"You did help save the world, so I guess I'll accept your apology." Natasha wearily stepped forward as well, but she kept her distance. "Doesn't mean I trust you yet." Loki nodded at her, accepting her remark.  
  
"Well good, it's settled. Just remember Loke, if you step out of line, just a hair. I have all control over your freedoms." Tony grinned and spun on his heels, making his exit, along with everyone else, leaving Steve alone with the Godly brothers.  
  
Thor turned to Loki, taking his younger brother into a tight embrace, Steve watched as Loki's face flushed, and he smiled back at him. _That was strange,_ Steve thought. He rather wanted to talk to Loki alone, but waited for Thor to end their endearing hug. "See what you can do brother when you hold that tongue of yours?"  
  
"Perhaps." Loki shrugged, not backing away from the embrace just yet. “Maybe you should sew my mouth closed if it’s such a problem.” He added on with snark, his eyes gleaming with dare. Somehow Steve found this to be rather seductive, was it supposed to be?  

 

“Not this again Loki, you can do just enough by holding that tongue of yours for all our sakes. Especially your own.” Thor regarded with narrowed eyes before turning on his heels to face the blond. "Now Steve, would you be kind enough as to get my brother situated? I would very much like to go see Jane." He smiled widely at him, Loki quickly stepped away from Thor almost instantly. His eyes stilled, his aura suddenly darkening and wiped a fake smile across his lips.  
  
Steve nodded back at him, "of course." He spoke quietly, not prepared for being given this specific task.  
  
"Go brother, you have kept the woman waiting long enough as it is." Loki's voice dropped heavily, even though it was a sarcastic tone, it came of somber. Steve felt his heart ache in pain, watching how quickly Loki could go from smug to forlorn by a snap of his fingers, he didn't like it, and puzzled to why. Was it merely a front this whole time? Thor patted Loki on the shoulder with a smile, and the raven quickly avoided his touch. Thor stared at him in question, but merely shrugged it off so he could take his leave and so he did. Loki glared back at the door for a few moments staying quiet.  
  
Finally he spun on his heels, and approached Steve who was patiently waiting for him. They locked eyes for a moment, not that it was a long moment but it was enough to pull tension between the two again. Loki exasperated, looking tired, as if admitting how he actually felt right now. Steve cocked his head at him in question. Was Loki really comfortable enough around him? "Show me to my bed chambers, I might as well get acquainted with it. I have a feeling I will not be leaving it often."  
  
"Where are your things?" Steve asked curiously, leading Loki down the hallway.  
  
"I think Thor brought them in advance," the God tugged his shoulders. Steve opened up the door in which would be Loki's new room, across from his own actually. Once peering inside, he saw that Loki’s belongings were indeed already placed inside the room in a piled mess. "Of course that olf of a brother just tossed them inside." The tall man sighed, and stepped inside. Steve watched him curiously, he couldn't seem to break his gaze from him.  
  
"Need any help?" He offered.  
  
Loki threw off his heavy jacket, revealing himself in a long forest green tunic and black leggings, Steve now noticing his slender long legs, his beautiful harsh cheekbones, and his soft thin lips. Goodness was he beautiful, breathtaking really. His striking emerald eyes pierced through Steve once he faced him. "As much as I appreciate your silence, I do not need your pity in return Steven." Loki stared back at him, flipping his hair back behind his ears. Steve flushed, not expecting the God to refer to him by his first name and he liked it. Very old fashioned, but Steve was actually quite old fashioned himself. The definition really.  
  
"Of course, holler if you change your mind." Steve smiled at him before slowly turning away from the sad man to arrange his room in peace.  
  
\--  
Loki became quite reserved Steve Rogers noticed, never leaving that room of his, never getting any sort of human interaction beside with his brother. On the rare occasion, when Jane brought Dracy along with her on her visits who indeed adored Loki. The tall man often would slip out to visit with her, probably thinking it was not proper to invite the young girl in his room. Darcy would often converse with Loki, explaining their mundane world to him. All considering no one else did so, and Steve was trying his best to catch up as well. Loki would have a list of things he had written out to ask her upon each visit. Until one day she exclaimed that he needed a cell phone so he could just text and ask her, or Google it himself.  
  
"What is a google?" He asked curiously, his eyes gleaming with desire of knowledge.  
  
"Well nevermind, ask the cute blond over here, I have to get going." Darcy smiled at Steve who was currently reading a book, he looked up upon hearing his name. Clearly pretending like he wasn’t eavesdropping the whole time.  
  
"As if he would be able to explain it properly, he's still getting adjusted himself." Clint barked with a grin while pausing his video game.  
  
"Are any of you normal?" She laughed before making her exit, and Clint chased after her.  
  
"I'm perfectly normal!"  
  
Loki seemed to ignore this, and turned to Steve, placing himself next to the broad man. "What is a cell phone, do you have one? And this google? Is texting a form of writing?"  
  
"Ah wait a minute Loki, how about we get Tony to set you up with a cellphone, and all can be explained from there." Steve ushered, not ready to take on the responsibility of explaining the modern world, and wondered how truly different Asgard was to their own. Christ. As if he could explain anything anyway, it still confused the hell out of him!  
  
"Alright." Loki gave him a tiny innocent smile that made the blonds heart melt.  
  
Besides Darcy's rare visits, Loki still never emerged from that forsaken room of his, and Steve had to concern what he did all this time. Certainly hoping the raven didn't sleep during all his time in that damned room. Or hoping he wasn't on that cell phone Tony made for him, figuring out how to use the google. Loki seemed intrigued and mesmerized that he could look anything up. Which is what he mostly did on it, Thor had explained that Loki was much like a scholar back on Asgard, he loved learning and studying new things. On the contrary he did not pay any attention to the extra stuff he could do with the device, besides play this one number game that Steve himself couldn’t figure out. The only times the God would quietly slip out was when Thor had been relaxing out in the living room which wasn't too often, or to quickly get himself some food and quietly fleeing. Steve wasn't too sure on why, but he assumed it was better for everyone else who lived in the tower. The fact of the matter was, everyone would be uncomfortable with Loki if they never got used to his presence and Steve longed to have interaction with the raven.  
  
After several months had passed by, Loki eventually began emerging from his bedroom. Steve noticed that generally it was only when he was out there himself drawing, or reading a book. This was most evening, as he had morning patrol most days, and Thor had evenings. Each evening it all started out the same, Loki quietly stepping out into the kitchen and making his way over toward Steve on the couch, holding a book in his hands. It also turned out that Loki slowly preferred wearing black v neck sweaters, and his leggings opposed to his Asgardian tunics. The blond like the subtle casual look in his style, it was flattering on his tall figure and assured he felt more comfortable this way. Making him all the more elegant which suited his appearance, his hair was often more wavy these days, and placed behind his pale ears which Steve found to be rather cute.

 

Generally Loki read on the nearby chair, or on the window seat patiently awaiting Thor’s arrival from Patrol, moreover his favorite place was sitting on the couch next to Steve. As if more comfortable being near another human that he trusted. Tony was usually locked inside his lab, and only stepped out every once in a while to stare at Loki’s mere attachment to Steve in question. Never keeping his smart words to himself, but by the common glares given to him by Rogers, he would sometimes keep to himself and go back into his lab. Natasha on the other hand kept herself rather busy with S.h.i.e.l.d when there was no immediate danger, so she was rarely around. As for Bruce who rarely ever stepped out of the lab as well, knowing full well Loki was highly uncomfortable around him. After the Hulk flung him around, Loki always appeared ghostly around the man, either quickly shutting his book to run away, or just tense up next to Steve. So the Captain regularly placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort the man. Now occasionally Clint would spend his time as well out here playing video games as the two men read their books in silence. The God sneered at the video games, pretending he was not in the least bit invested in them, and Steve could conquer, however Clint had noticed how the man commonly glanced up from his book to look at the gory game known as Mortal Kombat.

 

“You seem intrigued Loki.” Clint stated all while keeping his eyes on the television screen.

 

“Yggdrasils no, it’s merely barbaric.” Loki quipped, pretending to stare back down at his book. Alas Steve noticed that he always looked back up at the screen, regularly asking questions.

 

“You ask a lot of questions for someone who isn’t intrigued.” Clint smiled, and glanced from behind him at the raven. “Want to give it a try?” Clint held the controller out to him, and to Steve’s utter dismay Loki accepted the device asking how to play. The blond went ahead and closed his book to stare as the Asgardian God gave this video game a test run. Not sure what was going on, all considering he did not understand how video games worked, however he caught on that Loki was rather impressive with the game.

 

“Wow, you’re rather good at this.” Clint stated in awe, and Loki grinned back at him.

 

“It’s merely easy once you look up these sequences you showed me.”

 

“Okay, let's play against each other now.”

 

Steve watched as the two battled one another in this video game, Clint often used a character who could use bow much like himself in real life and Loki seemed drawn to this one who was a female that used a weapon that Steve wasn’t familiar with. But noticed they were much like Loki’s daggers.This was probably why he liked this character, and in every match Loki always won, ending the match with a very grotesque finishing move that made Steve sick to his stomach. Finally it ended where Clint himself just raged quit in frustration.

 

“How are you so God damned good at this game?!” Clint yelled, and Loki just smiled back at him with a smug grin, resulting in Steve to chuckle in the background.

 

“Language.” Steve urged with narrow eyes, he did not much like profanities.

 

“What is going on?” Thor’s voice rang in as he stepped inside, returning from his date with Jane.

 

“Your brother just bested Clint in his own video game” Steve answered for Loki as he appeared frozen in question.

 

“Yeah, he’s really good.” Clint smiled with a shrug.

 

“That’s my brother!” The thunderer rumbled as he touched on Loki’s shoulder to congratulate him, Steve watched as Thor tried running his hands through Loki’s long wavy locks. In reaction, Loki pulled away slowly, untaken by the sudden touch of his brother’s fingers. The captain cocked a brow, studying the odd reaction Loki given Thor. He was usually rather taken in by Thor’s touchy behavior, however now it didn’t seem so.

 

“I thank you Clint for letting me play, now I take my leave to retire for the night.” Loki gave off that fake smile before grabbing his book and retreating back to his bedroom. Steve observed, finding it strange, Loki fled from Thor even though his face was as scarlet as a cardinal. _Oh._ It finally clicked in Steve’s brain, and he suddenly felt very disappointed and forlorn.

 

The nights continued on the same when Steve was not away on Avenger business, as Loki had yet to be called. Moreover one night in particular Loki eased out of his room, very quiet like a deer. He stepped into the kitchen and browsed for food, however seemed unimpressed and he stepped toward the couch in which Steve was sitting while drawing a picture. It was a landscape from back in his day, before so many changes and alterations had been made to the world. In some ways Steve felt the world was much prettier back then, in comparison to now. He was in the process of cross hatching a blade of grass when he felt Loki's calm presence. Even though the two now spend time together, all they do is sit quietly while being occupied. Honestly Steve had no problem with it, he rather enjoyed having someone around, and just enjoying the silence. Everyone else talked too much, and he thought at one point Loki did as well. On the contrary he wasn't sure if the God had become more reserved after some time of being here, or if this was his true self that he let out around Rogers. Because when it came to Thor or anyone else, he ran his mouth. Not in a bad way necessarily, just similar to how Tony spoke to people. Snarky.  
  
Steve glimpsed over to the side, seeing that Loki was just standing there by the couch, no book in hands. As if hesitating to sit next to him, not sure if his presence was actually welcomed when not reading. "Would you care to sit down Loki?" Steve suggested while not looking away from his drawing.

 

Finally the raven shifted closer, and sat on the couch, almost like he was perching himself like a curious animal, he rested his slender hands on his knees, and exasperated. Steve eyed at him, realizing Loki had sat closer to him than usual, the Captain could almost feel the heat surging off of him. That's how close he was, and he smelled fruity from whatever shampoo he had used that day. Steve smiled, taking it all in, feeling the rate of his heart speeding up, his palms sweating. Loki finally turned to stare at him, his emerald eyes wavering in beauty. Steve suddenly shifted uncomfortably, feeling his chest tightening. This kept happening of late, and he wondered why. "Is something wrong?" He asked carefully.  
  
"I am rather bored, read all my books twice now and can't read any new ones until Thor brings new ones back from Asgard." Loki's tone was tight, and somber.  
  
"Well," Steve paused to set his pencil down on his sketchbook carefully. "I have quite a collection of books if you would like to take a gander at them?" He wasn't even sure if Loki would like any of his, he had mostly fiction and Loki always seemed to be reading non fiction. However the way the slender man’s face lit up, a smile spreading across his lips assured Steve otherwise. _Ah._ He was beautiful, handsome, and cute. Steve jerked, realizing the thought breaching in his mind.  
  
"You would allow me to read your books?" Loki asked, clearly surprised that Steve even offered.  
  
"Of course, I don't see why not." The blond reassured while closing his sketchbook to stand up. "Come on, you can look through them and pick out a few." Steve extended his hand to help Loki up from the couch. He expected that usual jolt to pass through him when the two usually touched. _Odd_ . The God grasped his hand, they were incredibly soft and delicate, and he allowed Steve to walk him back to his room where he could show him all his collection of books. In all honesty were ancient, besides the select few people gave him as he wanted to become more familiar with modern literature, and those history books to bring him up to speed about events he missed out on.  
  
Opening the door, he allowed Loki to step into his clean but simple room. The raven stepped past him, his hands behind his back as he curiously glanced around. He didn’t much, mostly old photos and gear from back in his time. Slowly he made his way over to the shelves of books, but before looking through them. Loki examined the old photographs on his nightstand. He picked up a frame with a beautiful woman with brunette pin curls, and striking red lips, her best photo actually. Steve frowned as he quickly striding over toward him. "She's absolutely stunning." Loki looked at him with a smile. "Who is she?"  
  
"That’s Peggy Carter, a once important person in my life before the ice." Steve's voice dropped low, and Loki seemed to sense it himself and tensed up before setting the picture back down where it belonged.  
  
"She has passed on?" Loki asked carefully, pain in his voice. Steve nodded back at him in answer. “You loved her?”

 

“Yes, but I never really got my chance with her.” Steve’s eyes stilled much like Loki’s often did these days.

  
“Because of the ice?” Loki inquired, his dark brows raised twitching and Steve nodded at him again, hoping to soon change the subject.  
  
"My apologies Steven, I only recently have had my mother stripped from me. It has torn me apart." The sadness that slipped from Loki's lips caused Steve to freeze. Was this the forlorn aura he felt from the God ever since he arrived to live at the tower? He knew he was dealing with quite a lot with Thanos and everything, but Thor never once mentioned the loss of their mother. Not to say it was unimportant to him, but didn't seem to dig into him like it had with the raven. The blond felt for Loki, he knew how it felt to lose a mother and it was a pain in his heart that would carry on with him for eternity.  
  
Steve quietly gave Loki a small hug in comfort, and he quickly pulled away before Loki could think too much about it, and recoil. The blond was unsure how Loki felt about others touching him besides Thor, so he made the hug brief. Steve did feel a small jolt, feeling the sadness flowing from the raven. It was nothing like before, but enough to keep Steve at bay, touching Loki was best to kept at seldom. All these jolts and flashes of emotion were getting to be too much, and he knew they had to have been for Loki as well. "I'm sorry, I know it's painful."  
  
Loki shifted from the night table, staring hard at the ground, avoiding all eye contact, and Steve couldn't help but think it was rather melancholy. "Thank you Steven." He spoke quietly, then lifted his head up, making way over to his shelves. Scanning through the books, he looked through all of them carefully. Opening them up to see what they consisted of, giving enthralling glances as he glossed over the pages.  
  
"What are fairy tales?"  
  
"Oh that's a book from when I was a child, they're stories. Not real, just full of magic, and hope and some are very dark." Steve answered, not sure he answered the question correctly, unsure on how to answer that specific question he asked. Nonetheless Loki put the book with his stack, clearly intrigued by it. "Disney has made countless movies based off these stories."  
  
"Disney?" Loki raised an eyebrow, clearly unfamiliar with the term.  
  
"Uh it's a movie company . . . they make movies and animated films. I think. I'm still catching up." Steve smiled awkwardly, grabbing at his neck.  
  
"A movie is the play in the mechanical box, right?"  
  
"Kind of." Steve didn't quite know how to describe it to him. "How about sometime we watch one?" The captain smiled at Loki, thinking how he would get access to his favorite old classics.  
  
"I think I would like that very much." He answered quietly before pulling out more books to add to his stack to read. Finally he turned to the blond, finally making eye contact. "Steven. You do not need to pity me, you are too nice. You allow me to read when you are out there, allow my company when Thor is not here. I fear you are only pitying me."  
  
"You're wrong Loki, just because . . ." Steve stopped what he was saying, in fear that he would say too much. Loki asked him to never bring that up again. "I might have pitied you at first, but now I genuinely like you. Enjoy your company. You're funny when you run your mouth to others, but also you love silence like myself. I like that you choose to come out and read with me. Even if that's all it is. I am more than pleased to call you my friend" Steve spoke honestly, not sure how Loki would take to his straightforward answer.  
  
Loki nodded at Steve and picked up the books in his slender arms, which he had over a dozen picked out to read, to occupy him for some time. "I guess I'll take these to read for now. Thank you." Loki spun on his heels to make way out of his bedroom. Guess the God was going to ignore that Steve called him his friend, or maybe he just did not know how to react to it. "I have never really had a friend before, not one of my own. Nonetheless Steven, I do look forward to watching one of those _movies_ with you." Loki smiled at him from over his shoulder. Steve felt his face heat up, his heart rate speeding up again, chest tightening. He wasn't too sure what was wrong with him, but he couldn't deny that he liked it with big dopey grin spreading across his lips. 


	4. Blast From the Past Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being very long, so I have broken it down into two chapters lol  
> So I lied, Chapter 6 is when it will pick back up on the present haha.
> 
> As always thank you for stopping by and giving my story a read, and supporting me me. 
> 
> :)

**Chapter Four**

 

_ Blast From The Past Part Two _

 

While a bit of time had passed by, the Avengers finally acquired the help of their new ally, Loki. Nothing too major, just minor troubles that required a few extra hands for help. While out on the field like this, during battle. Loki usually paired himself with Thor on the ground, and Roger's studied that the two while they fought side by side. They definitely had a good sequence going going for them. So in synch, even if their styles were not alike. Not a soul would have ever guessed that these two used to fight one another, nope. Loki was so delicate in his fighting style, had strategy but he was quick on his feet,  _ usually _ was anyway. His strides were not so graceful in comparison to how he fought in the past. 

 

He would get a couple good hits in with his daggers, while trying to use his seidr. However the Captain could tell the man was having trouble out on the field, and it tended to hold Thor back he noticed. The thundering God refused to leave Loki's side, and consistently fought by him when they all knew he was of much better use up in the sky with Iron Man. Steve appeared confused to why though. It was not as if Loki couldn't handle himself out in battle, but he had to wonder if maybe Thor did not trust Loki as much as he led on. Thinking he would run off and flee if given the open opportunity. Clearly he was not, if Loki wanted to escape, he could have done so long ago, easily. It was a matter of S.h.i.e.l.d being on his tail and those of Asgard, but if Loki truly wanted to he could have. 

 

After a couple times being out on the field, and watching from the corner of his eye, Steve finally decided to ran over toward Thor, speaking into their earpiece to communicate. "Thor, you're more needed with Tony. I'll take your place here with Loki."

 

Thor looked hesitant after he smashed a strange reptile like creature off into the distance with mjolnir. Loki paced himself into a crouch, twirling his daggers, and staring at Thor intently. "I am more than capable of handling myself brother." Loki spoke quickly, his locks bristling with the gust of wind. 

 

"Verily, but-" 

 

"I would not dishonor Mother by running away if that is indeed what you fear." Loki intervened, bite to his words. Steve motioned for Thor to move on over to Tony, and the thunderer nodded before twirling mjolnir quicky and jumping up into the sky to join their metal friend. 

 

Steve paced himself alongside Loki, fighting off a couple of reptile creatures with his shield, and Loki attempted to follow suit. The Captain watched carefully as Loki's movements seemed delayed, still quick with his reflexes, although struggling to keep a steady flow. Struggling to use his Seidr in sequence, but it was clearly off sync. Either it came too quickly and unbalanced, or none at all, worry written across the God’s face. When hearing a faint scream in the distance, Loki turned to the Captain and the two sped off to find the source of this sound. Steve leading the way, scanning until the two came across a burning building. Rogers looked to Loki who was having a harder time than expected to keep up with him, yeah Steve had that serum which gave him his enhanced high metabolism. So he was at a fair speed with Loki, nevertheless the God was lagging in every way possible. This wasn't good, not at all. Was the raven really not up to this after all? The Captain watched Loki for a long moment before he returned that stare with annoyance in his emerald eyes. 

 

"Loki there seems frazzled, keep on your toes Cap. Hate for him to get you filleted." Tony's smug voice intercepted.

 

"By the nine, I'm  _ fine _ ." He sniped back over the ear piece with a hiss before heading into the fire engulfed building, so Steve followed after him. Inside the building was a rather large group of civilians stuck deep inside, flames completely blocking their escape. The God closed his eyes, and waved his hands up, attempting to deplete the fire. His green aura fidgeted a bit before the fire weakened just enough to allow Captain America to slide inside, and start pulling people out. Steve was rather unphased by the heat, as he always ran rather warm anyway. Rather so, he worked quickly to get as many civilians out as possible. 

 

He could feel that the flames resembled to be unsteady, waving back and forth as Loki tried controlling it, clearly struggling. Steve gulped to himself, he needed to hurry this up, the raven appeared unstable and weakening. Clearly out of practice or something along the alongs of it, was he not used to using his seidr again? On the contrary he was inconsistent on his feet as well, his movements still delayed. This was bad, and Steve had one more civilian left to get to. 

 

A child cowering in a closet, "it's okay, we're here to get you out." Rogers tried calming the crying child, when he heard a rustle from up above.  _ Uh oh.  _ The ceiling was going to cave in on them, Steve braced himself using his body as shield for the child, holding up his own shield in protection. When no harm came to his body, he saw the green haze of Loki's seidr holding up the burning floor that nearly barricaded him and that child. He stared up at the God, who did not look so Godly at the moment, but rather ghostly.  _ Holy mackerel _ , he quickly picked up the small child, knowing he had to brace himself for the hungry flames. 

 

Loki was at his limit and kneeled to the floor, causing a board from the ceiling to come crashing down. Luckily for the blond, he moved fast enough to evade it. Without regard Rogers still felt the plank hit against his arm, feeling a burning sting cut through him.  _ Fudge. _ He leaped through the fire, making sure the child was protected by the vibranium shield. Once he landed he heard a thud on the floor and there was Loki laying fainted, and so Steve used what strength he had to pull the large Asgardian man out of the flames, along with the small child. Now in the clear the Captain felt relief, having clean air to breathe once again. The small child immediately ran from his broad arms, and to his mother who cried happily thanking them. Well him, Loki was only beginning to wake up.

 

"You almost got Barbecued Cap!" Tony exclaimed over the headset, and the captain only rolled his eyes in suit.

 

"How's the fight?" Steve disregarded his jesting words.

 

"We won, Thor and I whooped us some sweet reptile ass!" 

 

"Good." 

 

"Meet you back at headquarters, need to have a group meeting." Tony requested before cutting out, and Steve sighed. He figured they wanted to talk about Loki, who was now just starting to lean up from his daze.

 

"What happened?" The Raven peaked his eyes open in exhaust. Steve didn't answer the question, unsure how to explain to him that he fainted, instead the tall man went on in horror.  "Wait what happened to you?" Loki pulled the Captain's arm out, seeing a pretty severe burn placed on his forearm.

 

"Just a burn, no worries." He tried smiling at Loki as he stood up from the ground, and winced from the subtle pain from pulling Loki up as well.

 

"It is my fault." The God stated with glassy staggering eyes, and before Steve could interject. He was interrupted by a young girl who ran up to them, she had strawberry blonde waves, and looked to be around sixteen. 

 

"You helped save all our lives." She beamed with a smile before giving the tall man a tight hug. 

 

"I hardly helped, it was all St . . . Captain Rogers here." Loki hesitated with his words, and it resulted Steve to raise a brow at him. 

 

"Yes, but he couldn't have done it so quickly without your help. So thank you." She gave off another sweet innocent smile before disappearing back with her family. Loki's pale cheeks turned a soft shade of pink from the young girls kind words. 

 

"I . . ." The raven started slowly, and Steve patted his back. 

 

"Feels good doesn't it?" 

 

"I've never been thanked like that before. Back on Asgard, it was always Thor who got the praise." He spoke while dusting off the ashes from his leathers, he had not worn his Asgardian armor in quite a while. Steve examined that it was slightly different from what he'd worn in the past, still green of course but now it had a cape. The Captain liked the cape adjustment to Loki's armor. 

 

"Well get used to it Loki." Steve began heading off toward the tower, with the raven following close behind. He snapped his fingers so his face plate would disappear, and he went back to his regular tunic and leggings. His face was somber while biting that thin lip of his, a common habit of his. "Don't worry, it wasn't so bad." The Captain reassured him with a comforting smile.

 

"I was a disaster out there." Loki sneered quietly, and Steve kept to himself having a feeling the taller man was more or less talking to himself rather than to him.

 

On the contrary to what Steve Rogers might have thought in words of engorgement. The God of Mischief was rather unbalanced out there, and his seidr did not appear to be cooperating with him. It was a mess, and he was barely able to keep himself in one piece by helping today. Everyone else seemed to agree as well, Steve watched as the Avengers discussed the the situation amongst themselves. Once the Captain and Loki arrived back at the tower, the raven quickly avoided Thor's worried stares so he could slip away into his bedroom. Rogers was hunched over his chair in Stark's lab, listening to the quarrels of the Avengers, Tony was head to head with Thor, discussing the Thunderer’s brother. Well sort of head to head because Stark was much shorter than Thor. 

 

"He's a liability Thor, the shit could barely handle himself out there today!" Tony remarked in frustration,  _ the shit _ was something Tony had begun calling Loki when frustrated with him.

 

"Watch what you say  _ Stark _ ." Thor growled back at him in a low rumble, that seemed to vibrate the lab. 

 

"No offense Thor, but I have to agree with Tony on this one. He's unstable, what if his seidr spins out of control, or what if he just holds us back?" Nat chimed in with crossed arms, and Clint himself didn't add in, but Steve could tell he probably agreed too. 

 

"See? Everyone agrees with the smart one here, he'll endanger everyone." Tony smirked, picking up some sort of device to tweak with while they discussed. 

 

"He would not purposely endanger us." The broad man glowered down at his friends, and Steve couldn't help but grip his knuckles. Feeling angry, no infuriated.

 

"How are you so sure? I know Loki has helped you in the past, but-" 

 

"Regardless of his struggles which none of you saw, Loki tried his best to help me save those civilians from that burning building." Steve Rogers finally forced his tone into the rather unsteady conversation, standing up from the chair. 

 

"And look what happened, you nearly became a fillet." Tony recoiled aggravatedly. 

 

"I probably would be if Loki hadn't held off the fire as long as he did." The blond snapped back at him. "Either way, I don't know what you expect. He's been stripped from his seidir and been held up for a year now, yeah he's going to be out of practice." Steve was towering over Stark, and the shorter man stepped back unconsciously, setting down his device. 

 

"Okay that may be true." Tony shrugged, and he stared up at Thor who rolled his eyes in reply.

 

"Steve is right, remember how sporadic he was when he first emerged from the ice? This is probably the same, Loki has not been out on the field much with us" Natasha added in, and Steve smiled at her. The ironic part in her words were that Steve had faced Loki that time when he just emerged from the blasted ice.  

 

"I agree with Friend Steve as well, my brother merely needs to get back into training." Thor rumbled with confidence, clearly relieved to have someone taking Loki's side.

 

"Okay fine, fine. Thor you will start training with your brother, and I'll make some adjustments to the training room so Loki can practice with that magic of his." Tony gave in, if this was the best decision, then he'd give it a go.

 

"Oh I can not train with Loki, our techniques are much too different. It always ends out bad for us." Thor stated with a low grumble of a laugh and this time Stark rolled his eyes, and stared over at Natasha who backed away. "He always trained with mother back on Asgard." Thor added in, as if someone had asked for an elaboration. 

 

"I'll train with him, Loki trusts me well enough anyway." Steve made the decision amongst them, all considering Thor would not. 

 

"You're sure?" Thor asked sincerely, generally concerned if his friend really wanted to do this and the blond nodded at him with a thin smile. 

 

"Uh-huh, well it's settled then." The shorter man nodded slowly before sitting himself down at his lab table to continue on with his most recent project, whatever it was and Rogers could not have cared. 

 

While walking out of the lab, Thor stepped next to Steve and lays a bold hand on his shoulder. The blond pauses to stare up at him with a quizzical stare. "I thank you friend, I do not know why you were so adamant on helping Loki, nonetheless I appreciate the help." 

 

"Honestly Thor, I generally want to do this for  _ him _ , not you. I consider Loki as a friend of my own." Rogers hoped his tone did not come off as rude, it was not like he wouldn't have done this for Thor anyway. However Steve wanted to do this specifically for Loki, especially if it meant he could help him get back to speed.

 

"Really?" Thor asked questionably, now suspicious of the situation. "Careful friend, Loki might be my brother, but he is quite the trickster and master manipulator." 

 

"Maybe you should have more faith in him? He could have easily run away by now, and face the consequences later." The blond sternly stared at Thor with a scowl, Steve knew he didn't know Loki as Thor did, but he liked to think he knew him in a way no one else did. 

 

"Perhaps, just be careful." Thor's voice was unsteady, clearly thrown back by the recoil from his friend. 

 

Steve only nodded in response, and paced himself into the hallway making his way toward his room. Only stopping for a brief moment to see Loki reading one of the new books Steve lent him in his room. His door surprisingly ajar, the Captain cautiously popped in his head in to study. The God was clearly too invested in the book to even notice the blond peeking in at him. He was sprawled across his bed, supporting his weight with one arm, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. His wavy locks dangled down in strings of moisture, covering part of his face. His torso curved perfectly with the formation of his hips. Almost as if he were as flexible and fluid as a snake. Steve stared down at the book placed on his bed as he read calmly. The blond could feel a tightness forming in his stomach, and chest, his usual warm cheeks burning scarlet, a hammering heart wanting to burst forth. Rogers quietly backed away, and whirled into his own room. Remembering the still beautiful alluring image of Loki reading so he could sketch it out immediately. That was the first time he sketched the raven, and it surely was not the last. 

 

\--

 

Days passed, and it was time to train with Loki. Steve certainly had not mentioned a word of it to the God. Nope, because what would he have said? Loki would not have liked being told he was a liability, and everyone decided on the fact that he needed training to be brought back up to speed. Even if Loki did admit that he was not quite the best out there, and Steve would not want to take pleasure in the fact of telling him that. No. So instead Steve just decided to go up and ask Loki to train with him, casually. Hoping he would agree all considering he does not have much to do besides read, and well  _ read _ .

 

Rogers scanned the area for the raven, first trying to see if he was in his bedroom, and when he got no answer Steve turned on his heels to the the living room, the only other room Loki usually spent his time. Indeed there he was, spotting the raven over by the window seat, his slender tall body compacked by the window, and he actually did not have a book on him today. He appeared to be reading from his cellular device, Steve watched as his thumb grazed the screen, swiping it up, his eyes glossing over the words he took in. The blond desperately wanted to know what it was he'd been researching, and so he approached the slender man, debating on when to speak. It was rude to interrupt a person, and by the clearly intrigued expression across Loki's face made him hesitate. What was he reading? 

 

After a long moment, Loki finally acknowledged the Captain's presence, his chin tilted up slightly. Those green emerald eyes of his still glued to the screen, the backlight from his device reflecting in them. "Did you know that you Midgardians have feuds over the strangest occurrences? Says here these two families may have started a war over a mere hog, how strange." Loki grinned at the information he was currently taking in, and all Steve could really do was nod back at him, because it was very true. The tall man only glanced up at Steve for a moment before looking back down. "Also the ban of mead? That sounds simply like a swell idea, I bet that caused an uproar." 

 

"It did." Steve laughed, thinking back to the prohibition area. No he needed to get this over with, but he enjoyed watching the God’s excitement about their mere short history in comparison to his own. Okay,  _ Just ask Steve _ , you can do this. He shook his head vibrantly before clearing his throat. "Loki." 

 

"Hm?" The raven finally looked at him head on, his attention finally grasped by Rogers. He scanned him up and down, looking at his Tshirt and Sweats. "Ah, are you going out for a run? Wait no, you usually do that early in the morning before patrolling." Loki stated, and Steve felt his cheeks go pink very slightly, in awe that the God appeared to have his daily routine memorized.

 

"Would you like to train with me?" Steve just went ahead and decided to go right out and say it. The raven blinked a few times, staying silent for far too long before deciding to reply. 

 

"Why?" He asked with a raised brow, and he looked to be biting his lip once again. Loki really needed to stop with that, one of these days he would harm those precious lips of his. Wait what? Steve jolted by his own thought, thrown off. 

 

"Why not? You have any other engagements?" Steve grinned down at him, and Loki rolled his steady eyes. "Beats reading twenty four seven." And Rogers watched as that last part wavered over Loki's head, obviously trying to figure out what that meant. 

 

"Perhaps not." The God finally answered, shutting his phone off. He stood up next to Steve, standing so close the blond could feel his body warmth radiating off of him. Which honestly was not so warm, but possibly it only seemed that way to Steve because of his high metabolism, the Captain smiled widely at him nonetheless. "Now Steven, don't get ahead of yourself and be thinking you charmed me into this." Loki stroked his cheek briefly before making way to his own room. 

 

"Of course not." Steve couldn't shake off the mere touch on his cheek, it felt so cool he shivered gleefully. He liked it. Loki looked over his shoulder at him, a smirk spread across those mischievous lips of his. 

 

"Not to say you're not charming Captain Rogers." The raven disappeared down the hallway, and the blond couldn't help but continue that wide grin. Could not believe how much he liked Loki calling him Captain Rogers. Unsure whether he liked Steven or Captain Rogers more. Ah. What was wrong with him? He felt way too giddy, and bubbly. 

 


	5. Blast From the Past Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look how lucky you are, two chapters in one day! Haha  
> I spent hours editing, and hoping that I caught all my little errors, and typeo's.
> 
> Anyway, since I posted 2 chapters in one week, I will be working on my Drarry story this week, and give you chapter 6 next week. So stay tuned, trying real hard to keep this updated bi weekly. Now that I am back to the present I can make way to some scenes I've been building up in my head for a while. Also I will be going back to the first few chapters to give them some edits, for I have now seen some spelling errors. 
> 
> Thank you for giving your time to read my story and comment. I always appreciate it and if someone wants to be my beta to catch minor errors and such, hit me up on Twitter or Tumblr. @wendigochild13
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story, and if you're not . . . well thanks for trying it out anyway. When a story idea pops in my head, it drives me nuts and I have to get it out. So wether you like it or not, eh. Regardless I hope everyone is having fun with me on my journey down this road. Not used to writing fan fiction outside of NaruSasu and Drarry. lol

**Chapter Five**

 

_ Blast From the Past Part Three _

 

\--

So training with Loki had not gone exactly as Steve Rogers had hoped. No. It actually ended up being rather disastrous, a complete train-wreck. The raven had met with him down in the training room. Stark made the minor adjustments so Loki could temporarily have access to his seidr. Which was good, Steve had hoped anyway. However no. The God stood before him, he wore a regular black long sleeve under armor shirt, and his black leggings with boots. He crouched immediately, all considering talking was not mandatory to train. Steve could see his eyes wavering, sporadically darting in anxiety. Last time they touched in fighting stances, it was all too emotional. Would that happen again?  _ Oh no _ . Steve worried that he may not have thought this through completely. 

 

Alas this time it was clearly the same, but probably worse. It started out slow, every time Loki pushed forward with a hit, Steve blocked. A strike of overwhelming fear vibrated through him, and he could see it in Loki's eyes as they widened in horror. Rogers went forward in a jump, attempting to grab the raven from behind slickly, this time when they touched, pain shot through him. Heavy pain that stunned the Captain altogether. He could see the torment in Loki's mind, and as if he were aggravated, the God slammed his fists back at Steve. It stung, but did not hurt. What hurt more was the overwhelming spiral developing down in the pit of his stomach. Steve shrieked as did Loki who fell back on the floor heaving. His green aura of Seidr suddenly flashing through the whole room, the two of them were breathing heavily. Rogers stared with glassy eyes at Loki, who was pale, no paler than a ghost even. He clutched at his hair, nearly pulling it out. Fearing that this titan Thanos was here with them. Loki snapped his head around, and finally stared at Steve who was sweating like him and the raven scowled. 

 

Once Rogers was able to regain his composure, he stared down at the slender man who was still sitting on the floor in disarray. Sweat mixed with tears stripped down his harsh cheeks, the man also looked sick to his stomach and Steve felt horrible. Perhaps he really was not the right person for this job after all, did he really have too much of a connection with Loki to do this? Was this something that had to be broken through? Because this time around it felt more intense than it did the first time. After all, Steve still felt pain in his stomach and arms from where he saw Loki being sliced open by Thanos, blood flowing everywhere. So. Much. Blood. _ Holy stars _ , He could hear Loki's screams in the background, pleading for his life, it echoed, resulting Rogers to rub his temples in agony. Finally when he was capable of walking closer to the raven, he did so and extended a hand. Offering to pull him up from his enclosed position on the floor. 

 

"I'm sorry Loki, I guess that was a bad idea." At that moment, Steve got the words out of his mouth, and the God's scowl was unchanged. 

 

"Fuck." Loki grumbled before swatted Steves hand away, and he tried to ignore the pain that followed behind that action. " _ Yggdrasil _ , you're right. This was a bad idea." Loki was able to jump up from where he was on the floor, and practically rushing away from Steve Rogers, never glancing from behind again. 

 

Not that he couldn't blame him entirely, but the situation was still rather upsetting, digging into his heart like a blade. After a moment passed, the blond stomped over to his punching bag, regretting that he had not wrapped his knuckles up before swinging fiercely at the heavy lifted bag. The pain shot through his hands, but it was nothing in comparison to the pain he felt through Loki. Not in the least. Why did it bug him so much? Why did Loki's scared distraught face bother him more than anyone else's? For crying out loud, he didn't understand any of his emotions of late. The Captain only hoped that soon he would figure it out. 

 

\--

 

"Well Jarvis, wouldn't you say that was rather intriguing?" Tony stated while watching the footage of Loki and Steve's debacle on the training grounds.

 

"Absolutely sir." The A.I stated, while the shorter man grinned wildey. He knew for a fact that something peculiar was going on between the two, they always stared at one another completely fixated. Tony only thought it was an infatuation. However now, after seeing this, he knew something entirely different was up and it would just take time to solve on his own. God knows Loki would never tell him, and Steve he could maybe press until broken. On the other hand he wouldn’t do that to his dear friend. So instead he would investigate from afar, and eventually finding out. Even it it took time, and spying, prying. 

 

"Continue to keep a close eye on them, especially when they're alone." He smiled, knowing he would get to the bottom of this. It would happen. 

 

\--

 

"You want me to train with Loki instead of you? Why?" Clint asked while the two were on patrol a few days later, they were perched on a ledge among the city.

 

"I can't explain why."

 

"I donno Steve, you seemed so sure about wanting to train with him. You should see it through." Clint watched below them, no sign of immediate danger heading their way. "Did the two of you fight? Your compatibility is usually right on, never seen you two even argue."

 

"Maybe you're right." Steve stated, but by the stars he was not so sure, that reaction they had was so heavy, he couldn't believe it. 

 

"No fight?" 

 

"No fight, not exactly anyway." He answered, it was the truth after all and Clint knew better than to press on a subject when Steve was involved. "I'll try again and see where it leads."

 

"Good." Clint nodded back at him as he spotted some suspicious activity down in an alleyway. "Alright, lets move out." 

 

\--

 

A week passed, and the Captain had not so much seen a glimpse of Loki, clearly hiding out in his bedroom. Uncertain when he even slipped out to eat, because usually those two Asgardian Gods could eat for four. The younger one not so much as Thor.  _ Still _ . So it seemed odd. Maybe Loki was only slipping out when Steve was away, or just avoiding him altogether. The saddest part of it all was that Thor didn't even seem to notice Loki's absence. Or maybe he noticed, and didn't find it peculiar like everyone else. Tony rather brought it up every day, remarking that it was odd that Loki had not been out reading of late. Swallowing nervously, Rogers shoved it off to the side and retreating before he said anything he might regret. Moreover he was utterly surprised when the raven was the one who finally approached him. Steve had been in the process of reading some book Clint claimed he just had to read. Something about wizards, and such. It was good, but he didn't quite understand the huge popularity of the book after realizing this Harry Potter was a huge sensation around the whole world. Suddenly whipping his head up when noticing Loki standing before him, his hands clenched on his hips, towering over Steve. When he gazed up at the man, he was taken aback by the confidence that seared in Loki's eyes.  _ Determination. _ He was wearing his under armor and leggings again, as if ready for training like he was last week. 

 

"I want to train again." He stated boldly. 

 

"With me? Are you sure?" Steve asked setting the book down, feeling slightly distressed.

 

Loki nodded at him, "it has to be you Steven." Loki broke down into a whisper, and it resulted in a shiver down his spine.  _ Holy stars _ . 

 

"Okay, I'll meet you down there." Steve agreed, and once he changed into his sweats and walked into the training room. He was pleasantly surprised to see the raven had already begun warming up, focusing on his seidr, moving his daggers around in the room. Focusing on moving items around swiftly with that green aura of his. He looked so graceful when doing so too.  _ Wow.  _ Loki stopped when seeing Steve, and made his daggers disappear quickly. Their setback last week must have made him rather determined.

 

"Please bear with me Captain Rogers." 

 

The God simply stated before charging at him hastily on his feet, in swift graceful movements. Steve dodged it, and countered Loki with his forearm, swiping it over him. Igniting intensity between the two, sending familiar pains that Rogers tried his best to ignore. Loki twinged in pain, sending him staggering back a few steps. He knelt down on the on the floor, his chest rising and falling. For a moment there Steve was scared that Loki would run off again, on the contrary he did not, merely stared up at Steve, with fire in his eyes and bounced back up. The blond prepared himself for the movements the God would have at him. And holy stars did he need to be on his feet. Loki came at him with full speed and force, using every opening imaginable to strike at him. The notion of pain and anxiety faltered through them still, causing Loki to step back for a breather every so often. Moreover each time he came back more ready, more determined to face this agony inside him. Steve was in awe really. Gathering that when Loki's mind was amiss was when everything soared through them when they touched. Now it was weakening, hearts racing from each and every punch, countering one another's motions, skin touching at every moment. Focused and determined eyes, breathing becoming ragged, so ragged. All emotions flowing from Loki were disappearing all together.

 

Finally at last, when everything was running on high alert, Steve was giving it his all. And so was the raven, coming at each other with full brute force. He had a shield out, blocking Loki's daggers efficiently. So he thought until the tall man spun his leg beneath Rogers in a crouch, causing him to fall down on his back with a loud thud. Loki instantly leaped on Steve, straddling on top of him with his dagger in hand. Sweat dripping from his raven locks, his chest heaving quickly. A sly smirk plastered across his lips in success, however in a flat notion Steve was able to maneuver himself atop the God. Knocking the daggers from his slender fingers. Face to face with him, staring down into his exhilarating emerald eyes that were finally relaxed. The emotions no longer passing through them like electricity, and Rogers had a feeling it was the end of it. Something they had to break through, and so the blond tested his theory by touching Loki's cheek, his body pressed on top of him, breathing heavily.  _ Nothing _ , no Thanos, no pain, no cries, just his body heat radiating with Loki’s cool touch. It was over, or mostly over. Very faintly he could feel the connection lingering there between them. Slowly leaning in closer to the raven, so close that his breath was on his own lips. His lips were only an inch apart, their bodies tightly pressed together, sweat being meshed together.

 

Rogers quickly blinked a few times before pushing himself off Loki, he laid there next to him. Listening to the pounding sound of his heart, hoping to cool down from this session because his face was flaming hot. He glanced at Loki who deliberately leaned up, running those slender fingers of his through his hair dark raven hair, it was so stringy from the sweat, which also made his skin gleam. The God finally glimpsed at him, and sighed in relief. "That felt good." 

 

"Oddly enough it did." Steve had to admit that breakthrough was an experience, a good one nonetheless. His heart still hammering.

 

"You never told anyone?" Loki suddenly asked, his eyes stern.

 

"You told me not to." 

 

"But you had no reason to follow that order." Loki countered, intrigued. 

 

"Maybe I like that I'm the only one who knows." Steve grinned up at him, still laying on the floor. "But it was not for me to tell. When and if you're ever ready, you can do so." 

 

Loki was quiet, and touched Steve's cheek as he did earlier. With no electricity passing through them, he smirked. No he smiled. He gave him a real smile before getting up to make his leave. "Thank you Steven, let us keep this habit up." He said before disappearing out of the room.  _ Holy mackerel _ that smile though. Rogers felt his blood boil, heart racing faster than ever before, his face heating up like a volcano, and his pants seemed to get tighter. Steve sighed in confusion, pretty sure he wanted to kiss Loki back there when he was on top of him. Despite delay It clicked. Finally everything made sense, why his heart ached when Loki smiled around Thor as if jealous, why his heart kept speeding up, his face heating up in flushes, him wanting to seek time with Loki every waking free minute he had, why he almost kissed him. Now the answer to his pants getting tight. Steven Rogers was in love with the God Loki, utterly and completely in love with him.

 

"Oh no." Were the only words that drifted from his lips. "I'm in trouble."

 

\--

 

"Wow, that was uh . . . intense." The voice that came from Tony Stark was bewildered and shocked, but also fueled with curiosity. What exactly happened? Why did the God seem so determined? Loki certainly implied that Steve was keeping some sort of secret for him, and what was that? This kept getting more and more interesting and he couldn't wait to see where it would lead. Little did he know he would be investigating this situation for some time. The shorter man pulled up his cup of coffee to sip from when his friend Steve Rogers flowed into the room, looking rather worried. Well speak of the devil he grinned while clicking off of the footage so Steve wouldn’t know what he’d been up to. 

 

"I have a question, and well I could ask someone else, but you'll be the most straightforward about it." The blond asked, his blue eyes gleaming. 

 

"Shoot." 

 

Steve went quiet for a moment, obviously trying to decipher what Tony said and the man grinned back. He couldn't decide who was more adorable when it came to understanding. Steve understood the modern world for the most part, however would get stumped on something every once in a while. He was catching up, slowly but surely. Thor on the other hand seemed to catch up fairly quickly, probably because he went out with Jane often and was out in the world everyday. But figures of speech seemed to stomp him momentarily. Now Loki, he was way behind, probably because he was technically a prisoner in Avengers Tower, and not allowed to leave unless permission was granted. So he never got to go out in the world and experience it himself. What he did instead, when that Darcy girl wasn't around to explain, he asked Steve who could barely answer any of his questions that rose up. Tony would have gladly answered any questions that he had but the man never came to him, instead he asked for a cellular device and now has asked if he could use something else to do research on with a bigger screen. So Tony ended up giving him an older laptop of his to do research on. Loki had a long way to go, but would eventually get there. Hopefully. Definitely the most adorable by far, and he never thought he would be thinking that about a former enemy. Tony took a long sip of his steamy coffee when Steve's words caught him completely off guard. 

 

"Is it possible for someone to be attracted to women and men? That is a thing right?" 

 

Tony's spat his coffee out with a loud chuckle. "You're not serious are you?" 

 

"I am." Steve's serious expression was unchanged. 

 

"Whoa okay," Stark rubbed the remnants of his coffee off of his facial hair. "Why?" This just keeps getting better and better. 

 

"Well I'm just curious, everything is so different now." Steve rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

"Uh-huh, sure." Tony nodded at him, obviously not buying into it. "To answer your question, yes. There's many different types regarding someone's sexuality, just look it up." 

 

"Okay so, how do two men-" The shorter man cut Steve off before he could finish, trying his damned hardest to keep his laughter inside. 

 

"Shit,  _ no. _ I'm not answering that for you. Just look it up and find out for your own  _ curious _ self." He rubbed a hand through his short hair, this just kept getting so good. Precious innocent Steve asking him about sex. Pure gold. 

 

"I did." 

 

"Then why the fuck are you asking me?" Stark exasperated, and Steve scowled at him for his language.

 

"Because odd things popped up." Steve glowered down with a blush.  _ Ha! _ Great, porn probably popped up. Actually God knows what popped up with the weird internet today. Tony at last lost it, cackling away like a hyena, just imagining the flustered Steve coming across porn,  _ gay _ porn nonetheless. Finally he got a couple breaths in so he could answer.

 

"I'll tell you what, if you're actually that  _ curious _ . Go watch the damn gay porn, or just do some research on some forums. Everyday people are there who talk about their experiences, and you can ease your curiosity like that." The shorter man sipped on his coffee again, hoping he wouldn't need to spit it out this time.

 

"Okay, fine. I promise It's just curiosity." Steve reassures him, shifting on his feet.

 

"Sure thing buddy." He nodded with a smug grin. Certainly not trying to figure out his own sexuality regarding Loki, or how to have sex with him. Perhaps the man was over seventy years late on the subject, but he was rather conservative after all. 

 

"Keep this between us?" Steve gave him a weary look, and it was a plead to certainly keep this between the two, and the shorter man rolled his eyes. 

 

"Scouts honor." Tony saluted him.

 

"I get that one!" Steve smiled before turning away to leave the lab. 

 

"Loki and Steve sitting in a tree." Tony cackled to himself once more, clearly way too amused about the situation as a whole. Certainly he would figure it all out.  _ Ha. _ First off, he needed to block S.h.i.e.l.d from monitoring whatever the hell Steve was about to look up. 

 

\--

 

A couple days later Steve sat on the edge of his bed, with his laptop doing the necessary research he felt inclined to do. Disregarding Stark's advice about the porn, all considering it did not seem all that realistic. However he did find some good forums on the interwebs, and articles. Unsure whether he was actually gay, bisexual, pansexual. All the above! It didn't matter to him, all he knew was that right now he was more than attracted to Loki, and had romantic feelings for the man. He came across multiple people who had similar situations, and guessed it was normal after all. He was allowed to love whoever he wanted right? It shouldn't matter anyway. Nonetheless he was curious how to properly make love with someone of the same gender. He sure as hell didn't  know, not properly anyway. And sure maybe nothing would ever happen with Loki, that man was clearly head over heels for his brother Thor. But if for some reason the opportunity did arise, he wanted to at least have the knowledge of what to do. Just in case. The door to his bedroom was ajar, and Loki slowly popped his head in carrying a pile of books. Steve quickly slammed his computer shut as he was currently looking at pictures of same sex intercourse, or  _ gifs  _ as people seemed to call them. Of course he accidentally stumbled upon them, however they caught his eye and he continued to scan through them anyway. 

 

"Now what sort mischief are you up to Captain Rogers?" Loki grinned with a widely, walking into the room. 

 

"Um, nothing. What. What can I do you for?" Steve hesitated, sweat dripping from his forehead. The raven rose an eyebrow at him in question, and ultimately decided to shrug it off. 

 

"I have brought you back some of your books." He sat down on the bed next to Rogers, placing the books down. His fresh clean scent was an alluring aroma that sent stars to Steve's head. Did he naturally smell so fresh?  _ Beautiful. _

 

"Did you like any of them?"

 

"Well, I liked the German fairy tales. For children stories, those were some gruesome tales." He stated with intrigue while placing his hair behind his ears. "As well I liked   _ Frankenstein _ ,  _ Dracula _ and the book of poems by that Poe fella." 

 

"What about  _ The Great Gatsby _ ?" Steve inquired, but he had to laugh at the face Loki made, it squished up like a pug, and he stuck his tongue out. "No?" 

 

"I hated the Daisy women, horrible creature." He remarked in pure distaste. 

 

"Agreed." Steve chuckled because he did have to agree wholly.

 

"Well I just wanted to drop these off to you Steven, Goodnight." Loki gave him that heart warming smile again, and Steve felt the butterflies building in his stomach. However he felt some discomfort when suddenly Loki's lips went up into a devilish grin. 

 

"Before I leave, I wanted to show you something." The raven motioned a finger up to give him a moment to pull something up on his cellular device, and Steve froze immediately. Recognize the tune coming from the device. When Loki turned to him his whole face flushed in embarrassment. It was his old propaganda song, and dances with the cabaret girls back when he was their monkey doing tricks. Oh that old suit, and goodness. He didn't even know that was on the interwebs, but shouldn't have been surprised nonetheless. 

 

"Holy mackerel, how did you even?" 

 

"On the youtube, I quite enjoy it. You have a nice singing voice." Loki teased him honorably. 

 

"Oh great." The captain rubbed his face in mortification, desperately trying to hide his fiery blush. 

 

"You used to be so little too, imaginably small." Loki pulled up a photo of Steve back before he had the super soldier serum, and Rogers just couldn't cool off. "I found all sorts of information on you." 

 

"Holy stars, why the sudden urge to research me Loki? If I had known, could have just taken you to the museum." 

 

"Verily, however all that information is here." Loki waved his phone with a smile. "I was only web searching your World War II, and suddenly you popped up." 

 

"Oh." Steve glanced away, not that he didn't care for those times in his life or anything. It merely just made him anxious, because it eventually lead to him thinking about being frozen in the ice for seventy years. So he decided to change the subject, alas Loki beat him to it. The God seemed aware of of the stiffness in Steve's voice and went on. 

 

"So when do we plan to watch one of those . . .  _ movies _ ?" He was sitting on the bed again, close to Steve, their knees almost touching. Loki could have easily slipped away to bed by now, but due to the fact that he kept sticking around couldn't help but make Steve wonder if he was possibly lonely. 

 

"Oh well, we could watch one tonight if you wanted? Unless you're too tired?" Rogers offered, doubting Loki would take him up on the offer. 

 

"Sure. Not as if I'm doing anything tomorrow." He gave the Captain a sad grin before getting up to go into the living quarters. 

 

"We can actually watch one in here." Steve patted his bed and Loki hesitantly got back on the bed with him, distrusting for a mere moment. He was probably used to sitting around on the couch when they spent time together. The blond quickly set the computer off to the side, his research would have to wait for another time. Because this was going to be great, he and Loki finally watching a movie together. In his room nonetheless! His heart raced, and he tried to wipe his giddy smile off his lips. Steve hastily got up from the bed to prepare the huge television Tony got for his room because rather he was still using that ancient abomination as he so pleasantly put it. 

 

"What is this movie we are going to watch?" Loki asked with raised eyebrows.

 

"Well you'll see." Steve smiled at him and awkwardly placed himself on the bed next to Loki trying to figure where to sit himself, leaving space between the two. Moreover the raven nonchalantly scooted closer to Steve anyway, clearly finding it normal. He exhaled trying to calm his unsteady beating heart. Music filled the room, and Loki seemed completely enamored by the movie Steve had picked out. He bounced along with the music playing, and smiled at the dancing munchkins. Rogers actually wanted to watch Yankee Doodle Dandy, but ultimately decided on The Wizard of Oz. He feared Yankee would be too strange for Loki's first movie experience. However he was glad that he picked the Wizard of Oz, because the God seemed to thoroughly enjoy the film.

 

"I liked that." He stated with a smile. "Exceptionally the . . . Scarecrow?" The existence of a scarecrow threw Loki in for a loop, asking all sorts of questions regarding them.

 

"I'm glad, it's a classic." 

 

Steve smiled back at him, and he put his television on the station that Clint set up for him which was Turner Classic Movies(TCM). They were watching some musical from the Sixties that he had not seen himself, Steve decided then that the God of Mischief was a fan of musicals. The raven would pay extra close attention to the dance numbers and music as if studying them as a whole. Eventually as the two kept watching other films that popped up, mostly making small talk while some old Western film played in the background. On the contrary it was really just Loki asking questions, about anything. The Captain could listen to the God asking questions for an eternity, loving his soothing voice. It was nearly four in the morning until Steve noticed that Loki had fallen asleep on his shoulder. His head slightly tilted downward, locks falling forward. His face seemed so much more relaxed when like this. His heart hammering nearly out of his chest, his face flushed, feeling his cool touch against his warm skin. _ Oh stars _ . This was  _ heaven _ , but Steve worried if anyone would question the raven who had fallen asleep in his bed, but he also didn't want to wake him either. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. Nonetheless the next morning when Steve woke up to the vanished Loki, he had to sighed in relief. Good. Maybe no one saw and would question them.  _ Hopefully _ . 

 

As time went by, everything seemed to fall into place, Steve and Loki trained a couple times a week until eventually Loki was okay as an ally and only practiced once a week. Sometimes by himself, and sometimes with Steve. No more intense reactions between the two, just the faint connection they shared sparked occasionally. So normally they just sat around and read together, making small talk as usual or would watch a movie. Loki appeared quite taken by them and often asked to watch one with Steve, and occasionally Clint joined in as well. Even Tony at times, always keeping a watchful eye on the  two, studying them. Loki was always very careful with his interactions with Thor. Most of the time he kept their moments pure brotherly, trying to put on a brave face about Thor's love for Jane. However Steve felt angry when Loki distanced himself from the thunderer, pain lingering in his eyes. Hated seeing him in such pain, and Rogers wondered if he should ever tell Loki about his feelings, but decided he liked the friendship they built and would focus on that for now. 

 

On the contrary, back in the present after seeing Loki get injured like he did, his seidr not regenerating like it should. Steve worried his time with the raven could easily be taken away by a snap of a finger, and wondered if keeping his feelings to himself was the greatest idea after all. 


	6. Sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall!   
> Sorry it's been a little longer than I initially intended, work has been busy and have more hours. I'm doing my best to keep up with my updates! 
> 
> Annnnnyway. This chapter went in a direction that I did not intend, whoops. However the last minutes scenes I think were cute, haha  
> The next chapter is typed out actually, just needs lots of editing because it has an action scene and I'm still new at writing them. So it's probably messy and rushed right now. 
> 
> Enjoy! I always appreciate all the comments the lot of you give me! :)
> 
> Of course thank you for reading my lil story!

**Chapter Six**

 

_ Sketches _

 

The exhilarating and wavering feeling that struck through Loki sent him almost straight out of the hospital bed in disarray. His chest hammering, sweat dripping from his forehead, breathing quickened into jagged breaths. The God had not quite had a dream like that in a long while, the skull faced man towering over him with that piercing sword, and he wondered if this would take place of those horrendous Thanos nightmares. Not that this was any better, it's been years and that monster of a titan never came after Loki. However this new foe was in this ream, and yet to be found. He could easily come after Loki, and it wouldn't be hard. If perhaps that was his intention, more or less he probably pierced the raven because he was in the way. His aim seemed to be the Avengers nonetheless. What did he want? Who was he? And where was he hiding out? The raven questioned as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, the nightmare literally shot him back to reality. Loki slowed his breathing, gazing about the empty room. Furthermore he felt uneasy, and that was a feeling that had relatively disappeared after he and Steve sparred together back when, making that breakthrough. Besides Loki knew he merely felt comfortable around the angelic blond, and the fact that he was not here gave a sinking feeling deep within him. The God was rather used to being near the captain and his piercing ocean blue eyes and radiating body warmth. With Loki being Jotun, it was not like he needed the warmth, however he'd grown fond of it. Made him feel safe, even just knowing that he was across the room from him, it was comforting. It made him feel less lonely. Yes. Loki liked that, missed the gentle touch of Steven Rogers. So where was he now? He exasperated. It also appeared that Thor had not returned from Asgard either. Surprisingly enough Loki was much more concerned about his blond friend than his golden haired brother. Hm. 

 

Loki ran a hesitant hand through his raven locks but was jolted with immediate disgust, feeling so dingy and grimy.  _ Ew. _ He needed to bathe, perhaps it was best that the God was all alone here in his hospital room. He was rather horrified to see the imagine that would look back at him in a mirror, if he could even make way to one. Loki tossed the blanket off to the side, and stared at the floor. The slight movements sent him fissures of pain, he winced while trying to step down on the floor.  _ By the nine.  _

 

"Ymir's beard, why am I still in so much pain?" Loki howled while trying to ease himself out of the bed, abruptly realizing he was caught by something and pain struck to his fair skin. Shooting a glance down to see wires and tubes connected to machines in the hospital room. Stupid primitive technology, he had yet to even noticed them beforehand. Agitated, Loki fiercely tore them out of his fair skin, hissing at the pain they inflicted. The raven didn't need all this, perhaps they helped while he was healing while unconscious. The God was not on death row, not anymore anyway, moreover he was healing.  _ Slowly. _

 

"Loki! What're you doing?" A familiar voice cut it, and immediately made the raven feel better, feeling warm even. The gentle man steadied Loki from falling, and the God was glad that he did so. His legs were a tad unsteady from the pain shooting through him, and being bedridden for an entire week. Loki allowed himself to ease on Steve, resting his head on his shoulder. He smelled good, like after shave. So he shaves? Loki grinned before changing his view to stare at the profile of the Captain, he had such a soft angelic like face. So cute, especially that watering looking across his lips. 

 

"Steven, I thank you for your great impeccable timing." 

 

"What are you trying to do? You need to stay in bed." Steve tried scolding him with stern weary eyes. 

 

"I wish to bathe. I feel rather disgusting, look at how terrible my hair looks?" Loki tried grinning, but only winced when he tried straightening himself up from leaning on the angelic blond. 

 

"You don't look disgusting, but well I guess you need to clean up." Rogers stared down at him with widened eyes, and cheeks faintly pink.

 

"Help me?" Loki gazed up at him from where he was resting his head against Steve's lean shoulder again. The Captain's face flushed a dark shade of red, with his eyes going wide in horror. The raven chuckled to himself, what was with that reaction?  

 

"You want me to help you bathe?" The angelic blond's voice cracked, and Loki had to smirk, trying to best at holding back laughter within him. 

 

"Steven, I only meant to the washroom." He smiles at Steve who exasperated, he probably felt so silly for thinking that, and Loki enjoyed the fact really. So he decided to go on with his mischief, teasing Steve would give him a sense of relief from all this pain. "However now that you mention it, I could use some help in the tub." 

 

" _ What? _ " The Captain's face was scarlet, his ocean eyes widening even more and Loki didn’t think they could get any wider. _ Oh. _ What a lovely conservative man he was. Steven Rogers was the gentleman every woman deserved, and for some reason that  very thought pained Loki for a mere moment. "Well I mean I guess with all the pain you're in, you'll need help." He admitted while grabbing the back of his neck, and Loki finally let out his laughter that built up inside like a canon. Nonetheless laughing so hard pained his chest, sending fissures through his damaged chest. 

 

"I was merely jesting Steven." He smiles, and feels Rogers vibrate in a chuckle of relief. 

 

They were quiet for a moment as Steve helped Loki to his washroom, because he wanted to bathe in his own tub opposed to the one in the hospital room. It was a long walk to his room, and Loki felt pains as they made a whole step closer. Perhaps the walking would be good for him, he has been bedridden for a whole week after all. Eventually once they reached the God's bed chamber, Loki pulled out some easy tunics he could change into after he would bathe. The raven was staggering. Steve stood by, keeping a hand on his arm to steady Loki and he appreciated it fully. "I think I can manage from here on Captain Rogers, I relieve you of your duties." The raven beamed at Steve. 

 

"Will you be okay?" 

 

"Why of course," Loki paused to step back to the Restroom in proof that he was okay, but winced in pain and leaned against the doorframe, his slender arms crossed. "See? Easy as Pie as I hear you Midgardians say." Loki's voice cracked, his emerald eyes still for a moment, taking in the pain. 

 

"Maybe I should help after all, you seem to be in a great deal of pain." Steve offers hesitantly with red cheeks. 

 

"Admittedly I am still in a grotesque amount of pain, and could use help. As much as I hate to admit it." Loki frowns when he says this, probably inflicting with his pride. On the contrary he actually does not mind to have Steve help him. The naked body, is just a body to him. It would not embarrass him, but these people here in Midgard make such a fuss over one's naked being. Especially for Steve, being as conservative of a man that he is. "I wish not to make you uncomfortable Steven. You're too much of a gentleman." The raven tilts his head with a sigh, his shoulders slinking down. 

 

"I'll help." 

\--

 

Surprisingly enough bathing Loki was not nearly as stressful to Steve Rogers heart as he had inclined. First off the blond was admittedly a train wreck, his palms sweaty and trembling, trying desperately to avert his gaze when Loki undressed, which didn't take long. Simply untying the the cotton hospital gown, it glided off his figure gracefully. The God was so pale, much paler than Steve initially realized, and so thin. Maybe being unconscious for a whole week caused this, moreover he was still built, just very thin. Possibly it was his height, because the man was taller than himself by a couple of inches. Eventually Steve had to look at Loki directly to untie the bandages upon him, they were covered in dried blood, somewhat anyway. Shockingly enough the wound on him was already pretty cleared up, scared for sure, on both side of his body too all considering that blade pierced clear through Loki. The Captain tried his very best to keep his composure, his racing heart at bay, his face from steaming up into a fiery mess. Because Loki was beautiful, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on probably, and the way his body form curved at his hip bones, and his butt. Holy stars that butt was amazing, so firm and luscious.  _ Ah _ . 

 

Steve bit his tongue to interject his own crude thoughts that raced through his mind. He held the raven's slender hand as he slipped into the steamy water, and ducked deep in the bubbles. Loki slightly moaned to himself in pleasure from the clean hot water. So the blond tries his best to look away, avoiding any unclean thoughts. He sat on the ledge of the tub, and Loki began cleaning himself first, what he could anyway, and Steve's anxiety slowly eased as he became more comfortable. This wasn’t so bad, it was just a naked form, artist were able to draw nude figures in classes, as he once had done so years ago. He could do this. Steve watched carefully as the raven washed his long locks, staring at his ends for a long moment before rinsing them out. Slowly exasperating, his tight shoulders suddenly slumping downward. 

 

"What's wrong?" Roger's asked curiously, studying Loki’s sudden sigh. 

 

"Maybe I should cut my hair, it's gotten to be rather lengthy." He stated firmly, curling a lock around one of his slender fingers. 

 

"I like it, especially when it waves . .  . very beautiful." Steven thought out loud, he had not even noticed the words actually left his lips until he saw Loki smirk at him deviously. "Did I just say that out loud?" 

 

"Why yes you did Captain Rogers." The God continued his devious smirk, arching one of his dark brows. 

 

"Holy mackerel. I mean, I like it. It suits your charming nature." Steve chuckled while scratching his hair, messing it up. 

 

"Steven you do make it all too easy to tease you." Loki simply smiled at him as he pulled his legs up, to rest his chin on his knees, bubbles continuing to cover his surroundings. His back curved in the process, showing his spine along his bare back. At that moment the blond reached over and ever so softly ran his finger tip along the God's back, barley tracing the scar of his recent wound, he felt Loki tense up at the reaction but he did not say anything. Furthermore, as if realizing what he just did, Steve pulled his hand away anxiously and grabbed the cloth so he could start washing Loki's back for him. "You will make a fine husband for a nice woman someday, you're so gentle. Why don't you have a lady friend?" Loki's sudden words caused the Captain to freeze, the cloth sliding from his fingers. He quickly caught it before it splashed in the tub, feeling a sharp stab in his chest. Steve wasn’t sure, however it was like Loki noticed the tension, and wanted to strike it away. Maybe touching his back was too obvious, and too much? 

 

"Do you still need my help Loki?" Steve countered, avoiding the question. Loki stared back at him with widened emeralds, clearly taken aback. 

 

"Perhaps not, you can leave me if you like. I wish to soak for a while longer." His tone was neutral and unattached, like all emotions drifted from him. 

 

"Let me know if you need my help with anything else." The blond forced a smile down at him as he stands up, to makes his exit. 

 

Steve sighed, Tony had seen that he had feelings for Loki, however he had been studying them from the get go. Did Loki really not see it? Or possibly he did, and was attempting to push Steve away?  _ No. _ Loki seemed like someone who would have honestly told him whether he like him or not. Then again he was not known as the God of honesty . . . but Steve felt that Loki had refrained from lying to him yet. So. Was he blinded? Because the raven was not an idiot, he was rather smart actually. Possibly all his focus was on Thor, and couldn't seem to realize Steve's yearning feelings? That was good though, the blond was not ready for Loki to know how he felt. Why though? It might just be easier for Steve to just tell him instead of floating around in limbo. The blond let out his breath, not realizing that he had been holding holding his breath for so long. It was time for a run, yep. It was late, but he needed this to clear his foggy head. In all honesty, the nude figure of the raven was burned in, and needed to take his mind off of it. Everything. 

\--

Tapping his foot in an aggressive rhythm, staring at the books laying on the shelves, biting his lip rapidly. Loki finally let out a breath of air, sighing deeply as he spun away from the shelving, and dramatically tumbled on his bed. Quietly shrieking from the thrashing pain that sent through him. “Bad idea.” He groaned through clenched teeth. Ever since Steve left him earlier, Loki has been rather unsteady. His heart felt empty, head cloudy, and his body unusually cold. The Captain appeared almost angry before he left earlier, and Loki couldn't seem to figure out why? Had he said something the upset the man? Loki thought their conversation was completely normal, even if he found himself slightly flirting. So he backed off from that, thinking Steve was most likely straight as one of Clint's arrows, and didn't want to get caught up in a mess such as that. Yes Steve seemed attached to Loki, but the God just thought that's how friendship worked. It wasn’t as if he really knew how that worked entirely. Steven’s a good man. That's all it was, and Loki was sure of it. Despite it all, everything seemed to be a confusing mess to him, especially with Thor in the mix, it was hard to decipher how he felt. He loved Thor. Right?  _ Agh. By the nine!  _ The raven grabbed at his locks and pulled in frustration. Steve was only a good friend, so it was better to abandon these thoughts right now before they would deepen anymore. 

 

_ To hel with it! _ Loki shot up from his bed, wincing by his fast movement.  _ Yggdrasil _ was he ready to be healed up already, or have access to his seidr. The God exited his room suddenly, he could not sleep. He tried, and even though he had been asleep for a week now, his body was still exhausted. Nonetheless he could not sleep, he tried. Nightmares sprung up, the vision of the huge titans hand around his neck kept him awake. Almost feeling like he was actually losing breath by the minute, or the piercing silver sword slashing through his chest over and over again on repeat. Loki shook his head at the thought, and knocked on the door across from his own and entirely shocked when Steve answered.  _ Ah. _ How and why did he come here?

 

"Loki? Is everything okay?" The angelic blond asked kindly, worry in those ocean eyes of his.  _ Aye. So beautiful. _ Loki licked his cut lips, staggering in the hallway, staring head on at the Captain. His heart tightening,  _ uh oh.  _ This was confusing, and here he was in front of Steven, unsure to how he got here, and what he even wanted. The God just knew that abruptly he felt uneasy and wanted to see the one thing in his new life that brought him hope, that made him feel at ease . . . even happiness. "Loki, you there?" Steve snagged his fingers in the front of the tall man. The raven snapped his eyes wide, as if being dragged out of a thrall. 

 

"I'm not sure what I am doing here, I could not sleep." His voice rasped out, and felt Steve's warm hand grasp around his wrist. Whisking him inside his room, he listened as the door clicked behind him. That was when Loki suddenly felt himself locked in an embracing hug, it was tight, warm, and most importantly safe. He allowed himself to bury his head in Steve's chest, wrapping his arms around his back, taking it all in. Occasionally Steve did this when Loki felt distressed, unsafe. This must be why he suddenly showed up, he wanted one of the Captain's tight embraces.

 

"It's okay Loki, you're safe here." Steve spoke carefully, and Loki appreciated it. It was a nice feeling knowing that Steve always knew what to say without revealing too much. The God tried by all the force inside him not to cry, this man was all too gentle, kind, beautiful.  _ He was perfect. _ And Loki felt as if he did not deserve this moment, this friend. Whose tight chest was hammering loudly? 

 

"Please don't ever abandon me Steven," words slipped from Loki's lips that he could not control. "You're a dear friend, and you've stood by me." 

 

Steve was quiet for a moment before letting out a breath of air, running a hand through Loki's waves. "I promise I won't." He eases perfectly. The raven feels more calm now, comfortable. Amazing how this midgardian made him feel, nothing like anything else in all the realms. 

 

"You're sweaty Steven." Loki stated before slowly backing away from the embrace, smiling at him.

 

"I went for a run, I haven't showered yet." He chuckles in a flush that Loki studied carefully. The God did not understand why these humans of Midgard preferred showers over a nice bath. 

 

"You went for a run at this time?" Loki asked, raising a quizzical brow at him. 

 

"I needed to clear my head."

 

"From what?" Again Loki inquired with raised brows. 

 

"Oh um, stars. That Skull faced man who pierced you." He answered quickly, turning on his heels. The raven watched him in his lie, and oh how Steve was a horrendous liar. However Loki decided to let it go for now. "I am going to take a quick shower, you're more than welcome to wait here if you like." Steve urges before disappearing in his own washroom.  _ Interesting. _ What was he lying about? Loki questioned as he stepped over to the bookcase of novels, and Steve's many sketchbooks. 

 

Loki glossed over them, running his slender fingers over the books, most of which he read himself by now. Some of the books he loved, others were not his favorites and sliding his finger across the assortment of books and paused right before the lining of sketchbooks. The God curiously pulled one out, and began glossing over the pages. Loki always saw Steve drawing, but very rarely actually saw what it was he drew. So he flipped through pages, lots of beautiful sketches of landscapes, animals and the woman Peggy Carter of his past. Must have been hard to love someone like that, and never having the opportunity because you're frozen in ice for seventy years. Well that probably doesn’t actually happen much. Loki slid the sketchbook back, and pulled out another, this one had more modern drawings inside, he recognized Avengers Tower and such anyway. Ymir's beard was he good too, the pictures were basically life like. One could simply reach into the picture and pull the very object out. He smiled before putting that sketchbook out and pulling out another, studying the drawings until he suddenly found something that was quite intriguing. 

 

A drawing of him laying on his bed reading, or he thought it was him anyway.  _ It was.  _ Very distinctive wristlets were in view, so it had to be him. Loki continued to flip through, Steve has drawn him before so it was not a huge deal. However Loki found another one, and another, and so many more sketches of himself that it filled the next few sketchbooks of portraits of himself. They were beautiful sketches, some of Loki smiling, some were of him crying back when he attacked New York, and some were of him peacefully reading. The ravens chest tightened, his face feeling warm and dropping, his palms sweating. The sketchbook slipped from between his fingers tips when hearing the shower stop suddenly. Loki hastily reached down to grab the book and slid it back on the shelf. His heart fluttering, he felt dizzy. Why were there so many damn drawings of himself? The only other person Steve had drawn was Peggy. Who he loved?  _ By the nine.  _

 

"Loki?" Steve asked while stepping from the restroom, steam flowing out after him. He had sweatpants on, however his lean chest was revealed. He stepped pasted the God to throw a clean shirt over his head, and Loki tried his best not to steal a glance at the view. It was just a body, no big deal. He breathed out, feeling light headed and staggered. Steve gripped on Loki, holding him up from tilting over. 

 

"I shall see you tomorrow. Good night Steve Captain." Loki whirled on his heels, his heart hammering away. 

 

"Steve Captain?" 

 

"Captain Rogers. Goodnight." Feeling tongue tied, Loki slipped away in a stagger, avoiding all eye contact with Steve. Once he returned to his room, Loki touched his burning face, closing his eyes. Exhaling to calm his heart.  _ Oh Yggdrasil. _ This was a problem, and Loki had to sort it out before it became all the more complex. As a result of, this was the first time Loki truly felt this way, he thought he understood his feelings. Moreover it was imperative that maybe he’d been wrong all these years, Thor had not once quite made his heart stir like this. No.

 

\--

 

The next morning Loki was staring down at his sizzling bacon in the pan, waiting for his toast pop out of the toaster. After his time being locked away in Avengers tower he acquired a few skills in cooking with Midgardian tools. Especially making eggs and bacon, the toast he tended to burn most of the time unfortunately. He quietly sipped on his dark black coffee, taking in the bitter taste to wake him up. Well to keep him awake anyway, the God did not sleep a wink, not at all. His mind was amess, a horrible cluster fuck rather. Thoughts about Steven Rogers rummaged around, but also thoughts of Thor lingered around as well. Now Loki was unsure whether he loved Thor or not because he couldn't stop thinking about Steve. Especially when it seemed as if Steve might like him. Right? Why else would he draw him so much? Loki smiled. Well yes, he was handsome and would appreciate the beautiful pictures. However he couldn't help but think there was more there than simple sketches. The thought of the angelic blond thinking of him as more than a friend made Loki smile, made him feel unusually warm. Then there was his brother, who Loki thought he was in love with.  _ Hm. _ The God whisked his finished breakfast onto a plate, and sat down on the couch, to eat in silence. The Sunday Newspaper had already been placed upon the coffee table, so Loki skimmed through it. 

 

Nothing of interest caught his bored eye, uprise of new engineers, which seemed mildly interesting, but nothing else. When a crack of the door eased, it caught Loki's attention. He glanced up to see the angelic blond stepping in from his patrol, in blue suit and everything. Loki liked the way Steve's hair flattened into a mess after taking his helmet off. The Captain beamed down at Loki as he passed by, making his way  back to him bed chamber to change. The raven felt himself flush, and went back to nippling on his toast. Stealing glances of Steve as he enraged back out, brewing up some coffee. Loki stealthily peered over the couch, watching Steve lean over the counter in exhaustion. His tight muscles flexed, and by the nine he changed into baggy sweatpants. Loki could not get a good view if of his behind, damn. His heart tightening, stomach dropping. Oh my. It was happening again. 

 

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer." A voice appeared out of nowhere, and Loki nearly jumped out of his skin seeing Tony suddenly sitting next to him on the couch. 

 

"What do you mean by that?" 

 

"You're staring intently at our precious Cap there." Tony laughed as he pointed over at the Captain who cluelessly drank his coffee, nibbling on what Loki had left of his bacon in the frying pan. 

 

"I . . ." He begins, and snaps his head away from the wonderfully cute Steve Rogers, and narrows his eyes at Tony. "Do you need something  _ Stark? _ " 

 

"Well I've been looking for you all morning, you just left your hospital bed last night." 

 

"I no longer needed it." Loki scoffs at him, and he set his toast off to the side on the table.  

 

"Whatever." Tony pauses, getting ready to continue on with the point of his conversation with Loki, who had little patience for the tricker God. In that moment was when the door slammed open abruptly, and thus emerged his large golden haired brother. The God quickly smiled at Thor's arrival, although his heart did not leap.  _ Odd _ . Loki glanced back at Steve who walked into the room, and glanced back at Thor.

 

"I have returned from Asgard! Loki, you look well." Thor rumbled as he picked Loki up in a tight, actually too tight of a hug. The raven yelped in pain, fissures running through him. "Are you still in pain?" 

 

"Quite a deal actually, I am not healed fully." Loki staggered back on the couch. 

 

"How is that possible?" The thunderer remarks, whipping his stare at Tony. 

 

"Not sure, we think it might have something to do with his sha . . . wristbands." 

 

"Then do what you must, Loki needs to heal properly if we wish to use his assistance." Thor sternly speaks, but there was still light in his words. 

 

"And for his well being." Steve interjects with a harsh tone, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Loki stare at him with an intriguing look, but smiles at him. Appreciating that Steve cared for him so, he felt warm. 

 

"Why yes, of course." I did not mean anything by it." Thor smiles, then looks down at Loki, “father sends his regards."

 

"Goody." He smirks with sarcasm, trying his best to not roll his eyes in agitation.

 

" _ Brother. _ " Thor grumbles, his eyes narrowed down at him. Loki dramatically shrugs, unphased by his brother's thundering tone tone. "He cares Loki."

 

"Aye, if it weren't for Mother, I would perhaps be dead. My birthright was to die after all." Loki scowled while leaning over his crossed legs. 

 

"Things have changed, just as you have. This is unfair of you." 

 

"Whatever Thor." The raven rolled his eyes heavily all the while the thunderer placed himself next to Loki.

 

"No matter, I am glad you are well." He smiled and hugged his brother again, more lightly this time and Loki took it in because he felt rather surprised he did not feel his heart clench. Nor flush in reaction to his brother’s close touch. Strange. So he glanced up to look, scanning the room and that's when he felt the drop deep in his stomach, his heart sinking into a bottomless pit. It was just Loki, Thor, and Tony on the other side with a raised brows. No angelic blond anywhere in sight, furthermore his reaction was his lips twisting into a sharp frown. 

 

"What's wrong Loki?" The shorter man asked, intrigued by the God's sudden change in expression. 

 

"Nothing." Loki sighs in frustration and confusion.

 

\--

 

"I can not believe this is my first time in your lab." Loki smirked as he explores the room, his hands behind his back, studying. 

 

"And don't make me regret this you shit." Tony remarks with a chuckle.

 

"You should be more wise on your words Stark, Remember what happened the last time you called me that?" The raven arched his dark brow in arrogance, his smug grin unfading. However the shorter man's face dropped quickly.

 

"Yes, both Steve and your brother punched me. Still bruised by the way." Tony then rubbed his chest as if remembering the incident, he really didn't mean much by it, clearly Steve and Thor thought differently on the matter. Loki smiled before stepping by the table in which acquired some unfamiliar objects

 

"So you wanted to work on my wristlets?" 

 

"Yeah, I believe it's time they came off." Tony answered honestly, and Loki could see the weary look in his dark brown eyes. 

 

" _ Really, _ now?" The God couldn’t believe his ears, was this for real? 

 

"Well everyone has agreed it's time, and you're healing rather slow. For you anyway." The man shrugged at him in reply. 

 

"Even Nick Fury and the council?" Loki inquires, feeling relieved and excited, but also doubtful. 

 

"Steve vouched for you this morning, and has Fury on his side. The council are weary, but Steve’s taking full responsibility on your behalf." The God felt his chest tighten, feeling warm once again, so Steve vouched on he behalf? Tony eyed him, pointing a tool at him. "So don't screw him over." 

 

Loki grinned, "what if I want to screw him?" He watched as the shorter man’s face quickly turned from serious to a loud cackle. "Or rather the other way around." 

 

"So vulgar God of Mischief." Tony remarked as he pulled a tool out that Loki didn't recognize what it did. "So are you two?" 

 

"Oh no." The raven quickly waved his hand. "Merely jesting." Honestly the God was not jesting, deep down he was not, but still trying to piece it all together. These feelings inside, are all so new, he thought he was in love with Thor this whole time, but now it seemed different.  

 

"Uh huh." The shorter man studied him for a moment, clearly not buying into Loki’s jesting. He then motioned for Loki's arm, so he could work on taking off the wristbands.  _ Here it was. _ The moment they would be taken off, his bands of imprisonment. Tony grabbed his arm, and studied the band before working his magic to take it off when suddenly a jolt of electricity charge shot at the short man, sending him back, the charge acted as a shield around the wristbands. 

 

"Are you okay sir?" Jarvis spoke from above. 

 

"What the fuck?" Tony growled in anger, while Loki stood there in shock. Feeling pains run through him from the reaction, he leaned against a table to hold him up. The pain had been staggering up until now. Moreover it shot him in tremendous pain. By the nine, what even happened? "Jarvis, reading?" 

 

"Sir it appears there are bugs in the system. It reacted as a defense mechanism." The Jarvis answered quickly. 

 

"What is going on Stark?!" Loki whirled, trying to level himself up from the pain surging through him.

 

"I think our new friend has hacked your wristbands, might explain the draining of your seidr and not harnessing it like it was supposed to have been." He explained in frustration while wiping dust off of his jeans from when he got shot back. He walked over toward his computer, and began typing away. 

 

"How? Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" Loki snapped, feeling rather light headed now. That surge seemed to drain him more than he already was, quite a deal actually. 

 

"Watch it . . . Loki." He sneered at the raven, staring closely at the screen. "I have to see what's going on here, Jarvis get a hold of Bruce for me. I may need his help for this. It's like everything has been rewritten entirely." Tony went quiet as he studied the screen, and in his anguish, Loki painfully staggered on his heels making his way out of the lab. The raven was so tired, exhausted, and in excruciating pain. Each step shot fissures of aches through his whole body, his movements unsteady. Trying his best to to stay standing just until he could perhaps find a safe surface to crash on. Loki didn't even make it back to his bedchamber, and instead plopped on the nearest object near him. The couch where Rogers was currently reading the paper in silence.  _ Excellent. _ The God weakly curled himself next to the warm man, hoping he would be welcomed to it.  

 

"What's wrong Loki?" Steve asked cautiously, worry in his ocean eyes as he patted Loki’s thing shoulders.

 

"Pain, tired, frustrated . . . please may I rest here?" Loki asked in a plead, his voice now drifting too. The surrounding area was going black, no it wasn’t going black just yet, however it was rotating just like when he fell from the bifrost.  

  
Steve hesitated for a moment, before running his hands through the raven's locks. "Of course." Loki noticed the pause in his voice, that the angelic blond seemed rather tense. Nonetheless the God wrapped himself closer to Steve's waist anyway, placing his head on the man’s warm lap. He then shut his heavy eyelids, and before sleep could wash over him. Loki took in Steve's natural scent, his safe warm high body temperature and listening to his unsteadily fast heart rate. Loki's chest hammered quickly, his stomach flipping.  _ Aye _ . This was the best place for him, and he smiled before falling asleep on his dear friend. No not a friend, on the contrary Loki was unsure what Steve meant to him now, but he knew that perhaps friendship is what no longer described what he was feeling toward the angelic blond. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far! :)
> 
> It's going to hurt my soul, writing Thor being in love with Jane and not Loki haha But this is with Steve, so I gotta pull through!
> 
> Have a good day! Thanks for stopping by to give it a read.


End file.
